Unheard of Romances
by ratgirl407
Summary: PiratekitAG/ratgirl407. We are searching for some bizarre xover ideas that are Kagome centered. Also making them work out. Look forward to odd and rather Unheard of Romances with Kagome. We are accepting bizarre suggestions, only if it hads't been done b4
1. Greg Sanders, CSI: ratgirl407

Author Note: Hey everyone! This is Ratgirl! Well both PiratekitAG and I started chatting on DA and we came up with this crazy idea to start a random oneshot collection. This will be the most bizarre and unheard of crossovers (Kagome focused) that you have ever read! This will be our goal, to actually make these weird oneshots work.

Well as Piratekit has mentioned it before, we are gonna pop some crossover cherries.

I will start this collection off, and we will probably just switch every chapter. Hope ya'll enjoy.

Lindsey

* * *

CSI (Before all the new shit that happened)/ Inuyasha

Greg/ Kagome

Summary: She was the new lab rat, and immediately he was drawn to her. It wasn't because she was so beautiful, or even her stunning voice as she sang away to his music. He couldn't even say that it was because of her intelligence; Kagome Higurashi was just a catalyst that started a reaction of emotions within him and he didn't know why.

Disclaimer: I own neither Inuyasha nor CSI; both belong to their respectable owners

* * *

"Hey missy" the Southerner spoke leaning on the counter waiting for his prints that she texted him about. "So what do ya have?" he asked stretching his neck out slightly to look at the piece of paper that she had gripped in her hands.

Kagome smiled and playfully narrowed her eyes at the man. He was always such a large flirt, "Maybe I don't want to tell you cowboy". She sat on her stool, her fingers delicately holding the results of some prints that Nick wanted her to analyze. Seemed like there was a bit of residue that was mixed with the print that they had picked up at one of his 419's.

Currently she was on a graveyard shift, something she didn't want to work. It was the only job that was open, eventually she would want to move to swing, or day shift but she would have to wait for that. "They were oh so interesting too," she purred taking her glasses off that she used sometimes, elegantly she placed them on her head so she could see him better.

Recollection seemed to spring to his eyes "What do you want then Miss. Kagome?" he asked her knowing that she was looking for something really good. "Possibly breakfast? With me maybe?" his words were smooth but there was a hint of curiosity if she would accept.

"You pay?" she asked glancing over the sheet of paper she still held, of course she would accept breakfast. She was only a growing girl; she needed her food! For a second she looked down to her flat tummy, thankfully she had decided to stop by the gym later, it had been a while since she had been there.

His chuckle made her look back up to him "Yeah yeah missy, I'll pay" he stated before reaching out to try to grab the piece of paper. Immediately she pulled it away from him, wanting to read it to him instead.

She looked down and started her explanation "It's not much but I checked it out and found traces of Styrene Butadiene" she spoke the chemical flawlessly. "Specifically it's a synthetic rubber, usually found in gloves" Kagome continued to say waiting for Nick to respond to the new information.

"Alright…" he trailed off wondering if that was all she had for him. "I am paying for breakfast and you give me that?" he questioned tilting his head to look at her from another angle, almost to see if she was toying with him.

Kagome rolled her eyes "Well like some synthetic rubbers, certain chemicals can be found in certain things. Specifically this chemical is in a glove called Elastyren". She moved her glasses from her head and placed them back on her face so she could continue to read "Hermal is the manufacturer" she stated. "Couldn't find any other gloves that had the chemical makeup so that's the one and only. One of your witnesses was a doctor right?" she asked Nick hoping he would know where she was going with the question.

"He was allergic to latex," he stated thinking back to people he had interviewed knowing that the doctor had something to do with the crime now.

Kagome passed him the paper to check over "Just me, but maybe check to see if he gets a specific brand of gloves" she teased him while he read over her findings.

"Yeah yeah you're so smart" Nick rolled his eyes while directing a small smirk her way. "I'll pick you up after shift alright?" he continued knowing that he would still have to wait to bring in his suspect for more questioning.

Kagome nodded before taking off her glasses once more "Let me know if something else comes up, but yeah I'll see you then" with crime scene investigators one could never be certain on previous plans made.

"Right missy" he bid her a quick farewell, and she saw him round the corner of the glass area where the lab rats were kept. He looked serious as he continued to walk before she could no longer see him.

She frowned to herself as she looked at her table. Things needed to be done and she hated it so much. After returning from the past she wanted to go into something similar to what she dealt with when traveling around Japan. Fight the bad guys and come out on top.

Seemed like her mother had an entirely different idea for what she wanted her daughter to be in. Instead of becoming something like a police officer or a detective, at least something that dealt with fieldwork, her mother requested a job with less danger.

Kagome picked up a bag full of evidence from one of Catherine's cases, just a simple smash n' grab that turned out worse. After losing a bet with Warrick and Nick she had to take any bad case that went their way. Catherine's case turned out better when a body was discovered while she was at the scene. Nick and Warrick missed out.

She opened the bag carefully and started to work on some of the evidence that she had collected.

As she worked she also thought. Her mother that had worried about her night and day for almost three years of her young life asked her to take a job that wouldn't be dangerous. For some reason she could not say 'no' to her mother, but still wanting to work in solving crimes and catching bad guys she signed up to be a CSI, specifically lab work. She studied hard, went to a good school, and improved on her language skills. Now she was able to speak both English, and Spanish, and of course her native language.

To say her mother was thrilled that she earned a spot at one of the top ranked crime labs in America. Even more thrilled that she was in no way in any danger.

She was so focused on her thoughts and the evidence she didn't notice the other lab tech walk up behind her. "Hey!" he shouted right next to her ear.

Kagome dropped the piece of evidence and as she went to stand her hand landed on the hotplate she had on for analyzing evidence later. Immediately when her limb touched the hot surface she tore her hand away from it. Quickly she cursed in Japanese tearing the rubber glove off her hand so she could run the burn under cold-water immediately.

Greg noticing what had happened moved so she could reach the faucet quicker, while he took care of what she was working on. Making sure the evidence was bagged and the hotplate was turned off. "I'm sorry!" he said, nervous that he could have caused her serious harm.

The water was running and she stuck her red hand under the liquid. The cool sensation eased her pain and she gave a sigh in response.

When she didn't answer he walked over to where she was "Are you alright?" he asked, again concern showing.

Kagome nodded and turned her hand under the water, making sure it hit the places that she was burned. Her fingers got the most of the torment. It only takes a moment for one to get burned, and even though she was quick with taking her hand off it still burned her slightly. So much for staying out of danger.

"Yeah I'm alright" she replied all while she kept her hand under the water, knowing once she removed it that the sting would come back. She wouldn't be able to pick up anything for the rest of the night probably.

Greg looked embarrassed and guilty "I'm sorry I didn't think you'd flip that much" he comment was joking but still shy. "Don't tell Gris" he pleaded with her.

Kagome could have frowned and rolled her eyes at the comment. He was sincere about not thinking the harmless joke would cause so much pain. "I probably have first degree burns, possibly second, and here you are worried about what Dr. Grissom thinks?" she asked him, a hint of light humor in her voice.

She really cared for Greg; it was a good friendship at first. They had fun at work, able to play pranks on each other and the rest who worked at the lab. Somewhere between that and now she grew a bit of a crush on the childish man. She was in a similar situation as him possibly. She grew up too fast, even though their antics were childish to everyone else, they needed that sort of tie to a childhood that they never had.

He liked to have fun, and so did she. It was a nice taste from the seriousness of possibly dying each day in a battle. Even the angry half-demon being insulting on a regular basis was enough to put a frown on her face or even make her cry at times. She was done with serious, she wanted to be goofy and Greg liked to do just that.

"Any better?" he asked standing next to her checking her hand to make sure she didn't have a serious burn.

She allowed him to check out her hand, it wasn't as bad as she had thought at first. It would take a while to heal though. "What's your diagnosis?" Kagome shifted her eyes up to look at him. Usually the man who to everyone else looked so short was so tall compared to her.

A face that appeared to be thoughtful made it's way to his face, and he was quiet for a moment. "Hold on" he said moving her hand back under the water as he went to grab something.

Kagome cocked her head to the side, and looked after Greg as he jogged out of where they were working and down the hallway. Almost running into someone along the way, at the last moment he turned and looked as though he was going to fall but caught himself.

She glanced to her hand; she had to make a big deal about it. Not only because it hurt like hell (which it had), but also she couldn't very well go and use her abilities to speed up the healing process. No one else aside from her family would ever know that she had abilities that were assumed to be folklore. She wanted to keep it that way.

When her hand was starting to go numb from the ice cold water, she reached up and tore a piece of the brown paper towel from the roll that was sitting there. She folded it slight and soaked it in the water before turning the faucet off completely. Kagome then wrapped the coldness around her hand and pressed it there while she went to sit down.

She could hear thumping echoing down the hallway. Since it was also nightshift it almost seemed louder with the lack of people. She smiled as she caught the man twist around the corner and slide into the room. His feet skid on the polished floor, his arms reached out and balanced himself as he came to a stop. Instantly he walked over to where she was and set the small bottle of whatever he had on the counter. He then picked up her hand and peeled the brown paper towel from it.

The red skin made him frown and he felt even worse about what had happened. His right hand held her hand still as he reached for the tube of anti-burn cream. Something he always kept with him in his locker. Never could be too cautious.

Greg twisted the cap open and spread some of the cream onto her hand, which he started to treat. "Hold on" he commented walking over to the far side of the room. He then leaned down to pull a small first aid kit that was pushed to the back wall, pretty much forgotten.

Kagome watched as he brought over the box and started to fix up her burn. "Maybe you should let Gris know," he murmured flipping a piece of gauze around the back of her hand.

She grinned as he helped her with her hand "You aren't getting off that easy" she said watching as he worked.

He also grinned knowing what she was thinking. Of course she was lightening the mood. "Yeah?" he questioned her as he finished wrapping the gauze around her hand.

"Mhmm" she hummed out reaching up with her other hand to shift some of the bandages so it was more comfortable. "I'll do the paper work and you got the evidence," she stated grinning at him. Thankfully the hand that she favored to write with wasn't burned. Working with the evidence would require both hands, so they left Greg or one of the other people who worked in the lab to accomplish that.

"That sounds fair" he stated finished the bandaging. He dropped her hand and went to put everything away in the first aid kit. "Should I put music on?" he questioned, a sly bit of excitement escaping into his voice as he placed the item away.

Kagome laughed and shot a bright smile his way "Work wouldn't be fun without it!" her voice was chipper as Greg made it back to where she was.

His hand reached over into the pocket of his lab-coat, a small remote for the CD-player appeared in his hand. For a moment he looked down to the object and pressed a few buttons. Immediately the sound blasted through the speakers, making a few people who were passing by stop and look at who was making the ruckus. "So much better" Greg commented placing the remote back in his pocket and made his way to where Kagome was working on Catherine's evidence.

"Alright then" he stated cracking his knuckles and glancing at what Kagome had to do. "Time to make magic happen" he joked snapping a new pair of latex gloves on his hands and winking at Kagome beside him.

She only giggle before getting up and checking what paperwork he had yet to complete.

* * *

"What's up?" Greg asked as Kagome's phone beeped showing it had a text message. It was in the wee early hours of morning. In a few minutes or so they would get off of work. At least Kagome would. He had to meet with Gris after work. It seemed like Cath had spilled the beans about what had happened to Kagome.

She flipped her phone closed and turned his way. Her hair was tied up into a loose bun and pieces of hair flowed around her face. For a moment he lost interest in what he was working on, and an empty test tube dropped from his hands to the counter. The loud sound of glass hitting the hard surface startled him from his slip and he nervously scrambled to pick up the tube; thankfully it wasn't broken.

"Be careful," she chided with a light voice. "Anyway" she continued turning to Greg and lifting her right hand up, placing the elbow on the work surface and resting her chin on her palm. "Nick's taking me out to breakfast, he's just finishing up with some work. He just told text me that he would meet me in front after I was ready" she replied moving so she could stuff her phone in her lap-coat pocket.

Greg frowned while she finished up with what she was working on. Adding a few last comments on the paperwork in front of her. He knew that Nick liked to flirt, but the surprise of her having breakfast with the Southerner put him down slightly. "Oh" he stated looking back to the table with the empty test tubes. He had been cleaning up before going to see Gris.

"You can tag along if you want" she stated signing what she needed to and went to put away the papers.

Greg shook his head and put a smile on his face "No" he said a bit too quickly, "I had something else planned today" he came up with the lie. Technically he was going to go home and think of a way to ask out the Japanese girl who worked with him. "Have fun with Nick though" he spoke the man's name with slight apprehension.

She took a moment to look at him, his weird behavior confusing her slightly because of the way her one eyebrow lifted in a perfect curve. "Alright" she said slowly before taking her glasses off and placing them in her pocket of the dark blue lab coat.

"See you tonight" he comment as she went to leave. He stared at her thin frame that was being hidden from the larger coat.

Kagome turned, her few stands of hair moving as she did so, "Sorry I got called off. Dr. Grissom said I shouldn't work" she lifted her bandaged hand to show him why she wasn't going to be working. "I'll see you Tuesday alright?" she waved politely as she walked around the corner toward the locker rooms.

Greg slumped when she was out of sight; his day was just getting worse. Not only did he feel bad about burning her and was going on a date with Nick, but also that he wasn't going to be able to see her for work that night. He groaned as he heard the ring tone of his phone, showing that he just received a text. Flipping it open he saw a message from Gris. He had forgot another bad thing that happened to him, seeing his boss after work.

Sighing he flipped his phone closed not even bothering to respond to the message. Finishing cleaning up Kagome's area where he had been working he stepped out of the space about ten minutes after his shift was supposed to end. He paused in his steps down the hallways as he saw the girl that he had been crushing on; apparently she had switched out of clothes for work. Her back was to him so she didn't see him stare at her.

Her long black hair was pooling down her back, and she had a baby blue tank top on. Her outfit was complete with a pair of faded ripped jeans; on her it made them look high end stylish.

Though the outfit was simple, for some reason it fit her personality. Adventurous looking and simple, but sophistication if one knew how to wear them. A hint of a smile appeared on his face until he saw she was walking to the front of the building. Thus reminding him of her date with Nick.

When Kagome drifted around the corner he continued with his path to go find Gris. Heaving a sigh he turned a corner.

"Hey man what's wrong with you?" Warrick replied when he got close enough to the lab tech. A few papers were in his hands, and Greg could only assume that he was pulling a double.

"Gotta talk with Gris" he commented shrugging his shoulders giving the impression that was all he was put down about.

Warrick nodded his head "Ahh about the Kagome situation" though it sort of sounded like a question he had phrased it more in a comment.

"Yeah" Greg stated shoving his hands in his pockets of his lab coat. A bit annoyed that gossip spread like wildfire in the lab.

Warrick shuffled the papers that he was carrying. "I'm guessing that Kagome left for breakfast already" he stated looking at Greg "since you're hanging around out here instead of hovering over her".

He looked confused for a moment, annoyed that even Warrick knew about Nick and Kagome's date. "What are you talking about?" he questioned referring to the other part of what he had said.

The CSI looked to the lab tech "Come on" he said raising an eyebrow at the shorter guy. "Everyone knows that you want her so bad" poor choice of words but he had got the point across.

Greg snapped his eyes around to make sure no one else was in earshot of the comment that was said. "Nooo" he drawled out, lifting his arm to rub the back of his neck "she's just a friend" he tried to persuade.

Warrick shot him a look obviously not fooled by the tech's words. "Sure" he stated shaking his head slightly "anyway I got to get going". As he went to leave he spoke again to the younger man "Better hurry otherwise someone else is gonna grab her up".

Greg turned when Warrick passed him "You would know out of anyone" his comment sounded suspicious. "She's on a date with Nick, so of course she's taken" he clarified when Warrick didn't respond.

A loud laugh escaped from the other man when he heard the comment that he had made. "You cannot be serious Greg" his voice was light with the obvious joke that he had got.

He looked at the few people that stopped when Warrick was thrown into a laughing fit. Ignoring them he dropped his voice slightly lower "Wait I'm missing something right?"

"Oh you missed something big" The CSI responded, "her and Nicky aren't on a date, she made him bribe her. For the exchange of information that he used to solve his case she requested that he pay for her breakfast".

Greg paused to think over what she had said. Kagome never mentioned that it had been a date that she was going on, for working with CSI's he had indeed missed something big. "Do you know where they were going?" he asked Warrick who looked like he really had to go.

"Sorry" the man replied, "I'm assuming the regular diner, but no he never told me" he finished before saying goodbye to the lab tech and leaving to work on what he needed.

Greg leaned back against one of the walls in the hallway. His mind swirled with where they could have went. "I feel like a stalker" his voice was quiet. He shook his head, but stopped when he remembered that Kagome had asked if he wanted to join them for breakfast.

Before he could dwell on it any longer his phone's ring tone sound loudly. Immediately he knew that Gris had probably text him again to make sure that he was on his way. It wasn't like he was scared of Gris, well maybe he was slightly scared. It was more about disappointing a father figure.

Greg sighed and started to make his way towards his boss' office knowing that the lecture would be one about not goofing around during work hours, otherwise someone could get hurt.

* * *

He flipped his phone closed and leaned back into the leather seat of his car. He tried getting hold of Kagome, her phone was shut off or it was dead. Nick had only said that after breakfast he had drove back to work so that Kagome could retrieve her car.

Greg turned the radio up now that he wasn't talking to anyone on his phone. Guess since he had missed breakfast with them he might as well head on home and get some sleep.

Shaking his head with disappointment in himself he went to pull out of the shopping plaza that he had been parked in. Driving through the parking lot he pulled up so he could turn out to one of the main roads. Clicking his signal on to the left he looked right then left to check for cars.

His attention was grabbed when a smaller silver vehicle pulled into the shopping plaza. The Japanese girl that he had been searching for didn't seem to notice him though.

Greg went to switch his vehicle into reverse, but the group of cars blocked his path from doing so. Grumbling to himself he decided to turn right instead so he could pass by the other entrance into the plaza.

Checking for cars once more he turned and immediately hit is signal again to turn back into the plaza. Scanning the parking lot he caught the view of Kagome's silver car.

Okay now he was officially a stalker.

He didn't even know why he was following her in the first place. It started off as going to breakfast, but talking with Grissom had taken too long. By the time he finally stepped out of the lab the supposed breakfast he was invited to was over. Pulling into a parking space he watched as the silver car was turned off and the familiar girl stepped out of her vehicle.

Kagome had a pair of sunglasses gripped in her teeth as she grabbed what else she needed out of her car. The item dangled from her mouth until after she slammed her door then she slipped it into her purse.

Looking down at her keys she hit a button and the trunk of her car popped open automatically. Moving to the back of the vehicle she pulled out a duffle bag and swung it onto her shoulder. The long strap dug into her bare skin of her shoulder slightly because of its weight.

Shutting the trunk with a slam she then hit the lock on her keys balancing what she had and walking through the parking lot and up to the sidewalk of the shopping plaza. Her duffle bag was hanging on one shoulder and her purse on the other.

Greg watched as the woman went up to a door and lifted her keys to it. A small keycard on her key ring was gripped in her hand and she swiped the card through the electronic lock. She then entered the building, the door locking behind her.

His eyes glanced up to the sign above; it was a gym that she entered. Not just a regular gym that was only for women, but it looked to be a more multi focused professional gym.

Now he was curious.

Grabbing his cell phone and wallet he quickly turned off his own vehicle and opened his door. Shutting it behind him and quickly locking his car he went to check out the gym that Kagome had entered.

He knew he couldn't enter through the door she had, since she needed a key card to even get in. As he walked closer Greg noticed another door meant for people who had never been there. Large posters and deals for memberships blocked him from peering into the mysterious gym.

Shrugging his shoulders he pulled open the door that he was allowed into. The whole space was rather large. Not that it surprised him; the shopping plaza that they were in was a more popular area. The loud sound of music could be heard through the massive place. Not only were there numerous machines, but it looked like there was an entire upstairs to the place as well.

"Can I help you?" He turned and a larger man looked at him from behind the counter. The gym's logo was plastered on his shirt, and his arms were massively huge.

Greg stepped closer "Uh yeah" he commented, wondering how much steroids it would take for a man to get that large. Maybe in his spare time at work he could dwell on that question. "I am thinking about switching gyms, my current one is kind of out of date". He did have a membership, he just went on average once every few months, and so it wasn't necessarily a lie.

"Alright" he stated looking at the shorter man. "Do you wanna just walk around and see what we have, or have a free workout with a personal trainer?" he asked.

Greg looked back at the people that were all working out. "I have only a bit of time before heading to work, I think I'll just scope the place out" he stated, fudging on when he had to be at work.

The man nodded and explained where he would be able to find everything. "Let me know if you need anything else" he stated before letting Greg go on his own.

As he was released he moved from where the counter was. The two entrances were separated so that the people who were allowed in would be safe from those who weren't members. Walking through the place he noticed that all of the weight training, and cardio machines were collected on the main floor. Most likely because they were getting the most use out of them, they needed it on the lower floor.

It was actually a nice clean gym. There were televisions set up, and going so far as to have a large screen in a darker area for those on the cardio machines who wanted to watch movies.

A lot of the machines were being used, only wondering why for a moment until he remembered that most people worked out before going to work or classes at University. Night shift really did mess up one's internal clock.

On the far back wall a series of racquet ball courts were set up, most being used. Greg passed the people who worked out, none of them being the dark haired girl that he worked with on a daily basis. He doubted that she would still be in the locker room since he had been there for quite a while now.

Thinking to himself he walked over to the stairs wondering if she could have been there. The man who had talked to him at the front had said it was reserved for more specialized areas of exercise, like yoga, pilates, and so on.

Up stairs wasn't dark like it was down on the first level. Because of the televisions and other things the space needed to be slightly darker. Not that they had certain areas where light was allowed in, but up higher he could tell it was all nearly glass walls so light from outside could enter in.

Like the man had stated there was rooms and areas for yoga and classes that were being taught. He didn't see Kagome in any of those classes. Frowning to himself he continued to check out the gym that seemed to surprise him, it being so nice and pretty close to work he could make a change and maybe go workout once a month instead.

With the thought he grinned a little. He would always be the lazy lab rat.

Spending some time checking out the facilities, and also stopping by the drink machine he made it to the far back of the gym. Glass doors blocked him from going inside the new area like it had been for the few other rooms. This new area was more spacious; the metal rafters could be seen to open it up instead of having a ceiling. The light from outside shined inside, but lights were also used to help brighten areas of the room.

Taking a quick look through the glass he spotted in the center a large boxing ring. "That's so cool" he commented checking out all the punching bags and other equipment that they had out for fighting in the far side. Large mats were placed around the area; a few men were training on them as well.

Greg shifted his position and looked at where they had a few machines set up. Probably so the people wouldn't have to go all the way to the first level to use the machines down there. There was also protective equipment lined up for people to use.

More people than he thought were there. For some reason he always assumed that places like this one never had more than five people using them. There must have been at least twenty men working out in this area, and ironically he felt self conscious about himself.

Greg then noticed a man coming towards the doors and went to push one open. Greg then moved to the side so that the larger man could leave. The buff man didn't spare him a second glance and he was thankful about that. Curiosity getting the better of him he opened the door and walked into the space to get a better look now fascinated with this part of the gym.

He wasn't a large man, but he wasn't puny either. It wasn't his fault that his parents never allowed him to play sports in high school. He just had to be their only child. The closes thing to playing sports was he being captain of his chess team in high school.

Learning to fight really had no rules. Well it did but not the rules like football, baseball, basketball, or hockey. There were a certain number of players, specific positions, and teammates placing their faith in one person at times.

Fighting didn't have those aspects, one on one person, and he could be his only teammate.

Greg scanned the space and his eyes drifted back to where the punching bags and other things to train on were located. Unlike what he had seen before, a smaller girl was kicking the shit out of a punching bag. Her hair was tied up in a high ponytail and all she had on was long black pants, and a black sports bra. Both hands were taped up and were lifted high like she was actually fighting. Never once did she strike with her left hand.

When changing positions he caught sight of her face and his eyes widened at the realization that it was Kagome.

* * *

It felt so much better to hit the gym; she needed to let some stress out. Her hand was still killing her, partly because she was stupid. Her leg was brought up again to hit high on the punching bag. If John at the main desk hadn't seen her hand she could have started to heal it. Now that someone knew it was hurt it needed to remain hurt for the duration of her time at the gym for that morning.

Another punch was directed to the object in front of her. Now she couldn't use her left arm when she very well could have if she had been smarter about the whole situation.

Taking her frustration out on the bag she dwelled on what was going on in her life. Eventually she would love to leave the lab, from her days running in through forests and risking her life over and over had felt, well exhilarating.

Lab work didn't suit her, but she had to do it until she could at least earn enough money so that she could switch professions. A hard punch was directed at the bag, making it move back with a lot more force than it had been. She then continued to dwell, all of the CSI's thought of themselves above police officers, and for some reason it bugged her. Just because they could solve cases with their minds didn't mean brawn wasn't a bad thing. There needed to be a balance of the two.

She learned that back in the past, her and Inuyasha, the brains and brawn that defeated demons. Kagome continued with beating the punching bag, ignoring as some of the people she usually trained with stared in awe at her obvious ticked off attitude.

She had the brains, now she worked on the brawn.

"Here" she heard someone speak. One of the muscular men that she had met when she first started to come to the gym walked up beside her.

She stopped what she was doing and nodded at him "Thanks". When he went behind the swinging bag he placed both hands on it to sturdy it. Using his weight he held it still as she continued to beat the bag.

"So why are you so pissed?" he questioned as a hard punch made the bag hit him more.

Kagome frowned, as she continued to fight she spoke, "I'm not" she paused getting a good breath in "pissed" she finished. It was always hard to talk while she was working out. The man, Chris, was usually a common sparing partner for her. He knew a lot of the same fighting styles that she used, so he was always good to train with.

That was the other thing her mother didn't know. Not only did Sango help her out in the past with fighting. She had picked up martial arts and fighting in the future as well. She couldn't see him from behind the bag very well, deciding to place all of his energy on the bag instead of looking at her. Kagome knew that he was rolling his eyes at her.

"First of all" he commented, pausing as she hit the bag hard again. "You worked out alone today" the man with sandy blond hair spoke "and you show up for the first time in a week. No reason as to why you have been gone".

That was true. She stopped a moment and he peered from around the bag. Chris wasn't a massive man, but he was strong and agile. She lifted her leg up high and curved it to strike him.

He had seen her move coming and caught her leg. Kagome frowned and stood on one long leg, waiting to see what he would do to her. Yes that was also a stupid mistake that she made, so her total so far equaling two for the day.

Since his reach was longer he went to swipe her other leg, which in return she jumped to avoid. His movements were faster than it took gravity to work in her favor, and he got her down on the second swipe.

Her back hit the ground hard and Chris was left standing over her, her darn leg still gripped in his hands. She tilted her head back and it fell to the blue mat, thankfully he only took her down on a mat instead of a harder surface like he had done before. "Let go please?" she asked not even wanting to fight him.

"Alright now you're depressed?" he asked her uncertainly as he was letting go so her leg fell to the floor with a soft thump.

She lifted her arms above her head and stayed in her position on the ground. Even just going at a punching bag she had worked out enough to have a decent layer of sweat. "No" she commented, shrugging her shoulders while she was still on her back "only not as optimistic as you are" she commented. A small smirk blossomed on her face and he crossed his arms when looking down at her. "Now you're happy," he commented dryly.

Using her legs she twisted them around his making it so he could catch his balance, he fell as well. "Happy about that" she commented not moving from her spot.

"Touché" he stated using his agility and flipping back to his feet. Leaving Kagome lying on the ground.

"Mhmm" she hummed out looking up at him, she cocked an eyebrow when Chris' head was turned to the right looking at something.

She turned to look in his direction and caught sight of Greg looking sheepish and a hint of curiosity. Well that was a coincidence.

Chris lifted an arm over his head to stretch, "He's been looking this way for the last ten minutes or so, you know em?" he asked her.

Kagome nodded and grinned at Greg "Yeah" she answered. Standing up she lifted an arm and brushed some of her locks of hair back out of her face. "Mind if I spar later?" she asked the lean man beside her, not even bothering to turn to him fully.

"No problem" he stated shoving her lightly as he made his way to some of the other people he recognized.

Kagome rolled her eyes; well that's what she got for being the only female in that particular area of the gym. Placing her hands on the top of her black pants she pulled them slightly making sure they sat on her form easier. She then walked over to where Greg was standing by the entrance to the room. "How'd you're meeting with Dr. Grissom go?" she asked walking up.

Greg smirked in her direction "Ahh analogy's galore".

She started laughing at the simple comment; it was so true about Grissom. "So what are you doing here?" she asked still smiling. Before he spoke she walked past him to get a drink from the water fountain.

"Guess Gris didn't talk to me as long as I thought he would," he explained. She could hear him talk behind her as she gulped down some of the cool water. "I tried getting a hold of Nick or you for breakfast" honesty was the best policy.

Kagome turned around, a small bit of surprise and delight passed through her eyes. Then dulled when she realized he couldn't get a hold of her.

Almost sensing what she had been thinking Greg quickly spoke up "Went straight to voicemail, must need to be charged".

She bit her lip, sorry that she had missed his call "Sorry" she commented. "Still doesn't explain why you are here of all places". She crossed her arms carelessly in front of her, giving her something to do with her hands.

Greg rubbed the back of his neck "Seemed like I was at the right place at the right time". When she looked confused he explained further "I was in the parking lot when you pulled in, followed you inside" he stated.

Kagome grinned and leaned forward on her bare feet "You stalked me?" she asked playfully. At his shameful nod she started to giggle "Greg! I never knew you were a closet stalker".

Though her words were teasing she had no clue how right she was "Yeah yeah" he drawled out. Taking a moment to look at the beautiful girl beside him he then glanced to the gym equipment. "So you can fight huh?" he asked her.

Kagome nodded, her right hand reached over to scratch her left arm. "I trained even when I was in Japan" her response was simple. "I found this place right after I moved to Vegas. Some of the guys here like Chris," she motioned to point out the man that had been helping her "knows a lot of the same style as me. We just spar when we get bored".

"That's so awesome" Greg commented glancing to her. "Maybe I'll have to start tagging along after work?" He asked her more than stated, almost like he was seeing if it was all right with her.

Kagome elbowed him and winked "That'd be fun". They were quiet for a moment, and suddenly she got an idea. "Come on" she stated leading him away from his comfort zone by the exit. The dark haired girl took him through the place, avoiding where there was men either working out or sparing with others. In the far corner there was a few benches were people could place their things, or if they wanted there were locker rooms.

She continued to walk towards the female locker room, but stopped when she noticed no one was following her. Kagome scrunched her nose while turning around "Greg" she groaned out seeing him halt "don't tell me you have never wondered what a ladies locker room looks like".

Popping her leg out and elegantly placing a hand on her hip she smirked at him.

"Noo" he stressed looking at her. When Kagome's expression didn't change he went past her and pulled the door open for her. Only a moment more was spent in silence as Kagome shrugged and entered the empty space, soon followed by Greg.

Leading him to where her duffle bag was she unzipped it and pulled out a few rolled up hand wraps. "Pink, white, or green?" she asked holding up the colors that she had.

"No way" he stated shaking his head and waving his hand. "No way I can do that kind of stuff right now" he protested about her wrapping his hands.

Kagome rolled her eyes "Nothing bad I promise, come on Greg" she pleaded. "Don't make me choose pink for you" again she teased him.

Letting a breathy laugh escaped and he held out his arms to her "White". With that Kagome placed the other hand wraps in her bag and pulled the second white one out. "Here stud" Kagome addressed him placing both matching wraps in his hands while she moved her duffle bag off of the bench.

Sitting on the bench, one leg on each side she motioned him to do the same. Immediately she grabbed the two hand wraps that he held and set one down. "Alright" she stated grabbing his hand "these are Mexican style hand wraps, pretty easy to wrap your own hands with". Her reply was quiet and it didn't sound like she expected a reply from him about it.

The soft touch of her fingers contrasted of those wrapped up from the burn earlier at work. His eyes peered down to her left hand, not only did she have her hands wrapped from the burn, but she had her own set of black hand wraps that matched her outfit. "How's your hand?" he questioned looking at her. Kagome's head was tilted down working on getting his hands protected.

"A lot better actually" her voice was gentle, moving his hand in the right way so she could wrap it perfectly. "Flex please" she commanded.

He shot her a perplexed look "Huh?" came the eloquent response.

Kagome's blue eyes shined with mischief "Your hand Einstein". To emphasize what she meant her hand curled around his, stretching the fabric where she had wrapped his hand. One had to be careful to not make it so tight, flexing the hand occasionally helped to judge the wrapping.

Greg chuckled at his slip. He was doing pretty well, the girl that he had wanted to ask out for so long was single, half naked, and alone in a girl's locker room with him. Well he could die happy. Kagome finished one hand and secured it quickly, she reached down to work on his other hand.

"My parents would so not approve of this" his voice was quiet as she worked on his hand. Dwelling on his past he could never think of a sport that his parents approved on, fighting would certainly be at the top of their 'no no list'.

Making him flex his hand her mouth opened "Strict?"

Her question was simple but there was no other way that he could describe his parents. "You have no idea" he responded flexing once more "bit tight".

Backtracking what she did until he gave his okay she continued again "I had to hide what I did from my mother, she didn't approve of dangerous professions". Kagome tilted her head to the side in thought "I wanted to save people, something active" taking the wrap and moving it between his fingers she continued, "I hoped to be a police officer or something like that".

Greg was quiet as she ran the wrap over his knuckles. "No dad?" He shifted his body slightly when his back got too stiff from sitting in an odd position.

"Died when I was young" her reply wasn't one of sadness, but it wasn't completely unemotional either. Her ponytail flipped over her shoulder as she leaned over a bit more; it was so long that the tips tickled his forearm. "Sorry" her voice bubbled with humor as she stopped what she was doing and flipped her hair back over her back.

"Hey Kagome" he got her attention.

Her hands went back to wrapping his hand once more weaving the wraps between his fingers. "Hmm?" she hummed while focusing on what she was doing.

Well this was it "How about we go grab dinner later". Her motions stopped and he went to clarify "I know you don't have work and all, but before my shift we can go to this Italian place I know on the strip". Greg grinned nervously, "Or if you prefer we could grab some breakfast tomorrow after my shift is done. I mean whatever is fine with you!" When the beautiful girl in front of him continued to look at him, that sickness in his stomach grew worse "Umm" his voice made out "you know" he paused again "since I couldn't make it to the one this morning" he settled on that excuse.

She didn't reply but picked up his hand again and finished off running the wrap a few more times around his wrists before the Velcro could be used to secure the whole thing. "I like Italian" her comment was soft that he was unsure that he had heard her.

"What?" he questioned moving forward out of surprise.

Kagome flipped her leg over the bench so she faced one side of the lockers. Standing from her position she reached her good hand out to help him up as well. "How should I dress for our date?" her voice was soft but kind, she had understood perfectly what Greg had asked her.

A bright smile broke across his face as he stood from his spot on the bench (with her assistance). "Something elegant and sexy" the excited man replied, knowing that there was no reason to be timid with her now.

Giggling at the very 'Greg-like' comment she pulled him out from the locker room "Come on lover boy, let's help you build up some muscle".


	2. Teppei Lida, Inubaka: PiratekitAG

Inubaka/ Inuyasha

Teppei/ Kagome

Summary: Feeling that something is missing in her life, Kagome makes a life changing decision to add another member to her family. She never expected that this new member would also bring so many other new things into her life. Though, she isn't exactly complaining about these changes either.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing of _Inuyasha _nor do I own anything from _Inubaka._

* * *

Kagome sighed lightly as she rubbed her tired eyes. Blinking a few times, she glanced at the glowing screen before her. Glancing at open document, she read over what was written. Humming in approval of what was written, she saved the document before closing it. Yawning lightly, she made sure everything was in order before shutting down her computer system and closing the top of the laptop.

Turning around in her computer seat, she looked towards the clock hanging on the other side of the room. Her lips turned downward in a frown as she read the time, it was well into the morning and she had just now finished her assignment. She smiled softly at that thought, _At least I'm done now. The story is finished and all that is left to do is to send it to the editor._

Nodding to her own thoughts, Kagome rose from her chair and stretched her arms above her head. She stayed in that position for a few moments, upon hearing her back pop she sighed in relief and let her arms rest at her sides. Looking around the room, she frowned once more. Though she had been up all night writing, she still didn't feel tired enough to go to bed.

Shrugging to herself, she left the computer room and started towards the living room. Right now, she had nothing else to do so she may as well start on catching up with her favorite television shows. Coming into the room, she grabbed an extra blanket, and plopped down onto one of the couches. Reaching for the remote she turned on the television and turned it to her favorite channel. Putting down the remote, she sighed lightly as she settled into the couch, preparing to rot her mind with mindless t.v shows.

As she laid curled up on the couch, her eyes wandered around the 'living room'. It felt so empty in her apartment, which was understandable. She had been living on her own for the past year, however over that time she had been so busy with writing her books, meeting with publishers and other such things. That she had yet to make this her 'home'. Sure, the apartment was fully furnished but even with that it held no personal items and it just felt empty.

She frowned, her eyes drawn back to the T.V as a eye-catching commercial came on. Her eyes widened slightly as two canines came onto the Television screen. She sat up so quickly she was surprised that she didn't fall off the couch. "That's it!" she stated happily. "A dog would be a perfect addition to my house, and now that I am finished with my books, I'd have time for one" she smiled happily as she continued watching the commercial.

As it finished, a title for the pet shop came onto the screen. '_Wan Kan huh?_ Kagome thought with a slight frown. If she remembered correctly there was a big store with that same name just a few streets away from where she lived. It was a big building, but she had yet to go inside. Humming in indecision she put the blanket that was on her to the side, getting off the couch she turned off the T.V before heading towards her bedroom.

It was 10 o clock now, which meant that most shops were open. Going towards her closet, she quickly grabbed a fresh change of clothing before going to her bathroom. She would take a quick shower and get dressed and then head down to this 'Wan Kan' Shop, maybe today she would get another family member. Maybe a puppy was exactly was she needed to make her home more lively.

Fresh out of the shower and changed into clean clothing. Kagome tied up her hair and made her way towards her front door. Grabbing her wallet along the way, once at the front door she quickly slipped on her shoes and made her way outside the building. Taking in a fresh breath of the outside air, Kagome smiled and began walking in the direction she had seen the pet store at. She hoped this store was not like all the other 'big' stores she had seen in the past.

Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, she began humming lightly to herself as she made her way down the semi crowded streets.

* * *

Sighing in relief as she finally reached the correct street, Kagome stopped the catch her breath. It had taken her 15 minutes to reach her destination _I really need to start working out again, I can't believe I am this out of breath for just walking that distance. _Snorting lightly in amusement, Kagome looked ahead at the big building that was only across the street from where she stood. She frowned at the sight, she really didn't like big corporations. Especially when what they were selling were live things.

The sound of puppies barking drew her attention away from the big store across the street, and towards the building on the street she was on. She rose and brow and began following the sound of the barking. When she finally stopped to where it was the loudest her eyes widened, she didn't know of this shop. Peering into the windows, she noticed how well kept the small pet shop was.

Humming, she looked back towards the pet shop across the street. Studying it for a few moments, she frowned and looked back at the store she was standing in front of. It looked like the animals of this store were well taken care of and happy. _I think I will check this store out first, and then go to the other one. I like smaller stores, because the animals are more likely to be treated kindly and with love then the animals at the big corporate stores. _Nodding to her own thoughts, Kagome stepped inside the small store.

She was instantly overwhelmed with the 'puppy smell' that most stores held. It wasn't a bad smell, and the store certainly wasn't dirty. Walking further into the store, she began looking at the puppies one by one.

She loved puppies, and they were all cute. However, she had no clue which one would fit her lifestyle more or which one would be better for her. Frowning as she bent down and glanced into one of the glass carriers. She studied the puppy, looking over it's features as it cutely played with some of the toys that were in there.

"Hello Ma'am may I help you with anything?"

Kagome jumped at the sudden voice, straightening upward, Kagome turned around her eyes widened slightly at the handsome man that stood before her. Shaking her head, she smiled softly towards him. "O-Oh yes, please. I was looking into getting a puppy, but I don't know which one I should get.." she murmured.

The man nodded his head, bringing his hand to his chin he titled his head slightly to the side. He hummed lightly, as he seemed to think it over. "Are there any specific breeds you are looking for? As you can tell we have quite the selection." He replied as he motioned towards the puppies.

Kagome shook her head, "I don't really have a breed in mind.." she trailed off as she looked around at the canine's nervously.

The man before her smiled softly. "Have you ever owned a dog before?" he questioned.

Kagome shook her head, mentally smirking as the thought of her old friend Inuyasha came to mind. "No" she answered, "All I have had in the past was a cat, but he stayed with my mother when I moved out on my own"

The guy hummed again, nodding his head slightly. "Well, it means you can start off anywhere. Would you prefer a bigger or smaller breed? Also, what is your life like, are you very busy or do you have a lot of free time?" he questioned.

Kagome frowned as she thought over his questions. "I would rather have a big breed of dog. I am a writer, however as of now and for awhile I will be free with time." she replied hesitantly. She hoped that he wouldn't say she shouldn't have a dog, cause she knew she could take care of one.

The guy nodded his head, he was quiet for a few moments as he seemed to be thinking something over. "Well" he started "Being a first time dog owner, there are few dogs that may fit to your lifestyle. Are you active, or do you mind being active. Also, do you live in an apartment building, or a home?" he questioned.

Kagome nibbled on her bottom lip nervously. She sighed lightly, she understood the need to ask questions, and it made her happy that he was. However, she always felt nervous when getting interviewed. She rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly.

"I don't exercise often, however getting a dog may motivate me to be more active. I was very active in my past, so getting back into that routine shouldn't be a problem" she answered, remembering the other part of his question she added. "I live in a big apartment building, it allows animals so one shouldn't be a problem."

The man nodded once more. Before turning away from her and glancing around the shop, Kagome watched as his eyes widened and he clasped his hands together. "I think I have a perfect breed for you, follow me" he instructed.

Nodding, Kagome followed after him, her eyes going over each dog as they passed them. She hadn't noticed it before, but it seemed as though this shop had both small and large breeds for sale. Kagome had been paying so much attention to the dogs that she hadn't noticed Teppei had stopped until she bumped into him. She blushed as he turned around to look at her "Sorry about that" she mumbled.

He chuckled lightly "No problem" he replied with a small smile. He turned around and motioned towards the container before them. "Here is a breed not usually found around here. However, they are very good dogs. It is called a pharaoh hound and I believe this dog will be best for you." he suggested while motioning for her to step forward and look at the puppy.

Kagome looked inside the glass container. Her heart melted instantly as her gaze connected with the amber gaze of the canine inside. _So much like Inuyasha's gaze. _She thought sadly, though it caused a sharp pain to pierce her heart those eyes also filled her with love. She shook her head and studied the puppy before her, it was already evident that when fully grown it would be a tall dog.

For the puppy already had long legs and a body to match. Aside from it's beautiful amber eyes it had a red healthy coat. Kagome studied the puppy for a few more moments before looking back at the male behind her. "How old is it?" she questioned, as she looked back at the puppy.

"That one is three months old, he is at the perfect age to be taken in." he replied.

Looking at the price written on the paper, Kagome frowned as she thought it over. She knew that she could afford it, however that was a lot to spend on a puppy. As if sensing her doubt, the man behind her spoke up once more. "He already has his first set of shots. Along with buying him you also get a discount on any puppy items you buy" he added.

Kagome nodded, showing that he had heard him. Looking at the puppy, and watching as it began gnawing on one of the toys inside the container she sighed and turned to face the man. "Alright, you guys have me sold. I'll take him."

The man smiled, "Thank you. Would you also like to purchase a book on the breed?" he questioned.

Kagome nodded, "Yes please, I would also like anything you think I would need to take care of him." she stated. As he nodded and began moving away to get the needed items, Kagome smiled at him. "thank you for all this mr--" she frowned as she looked around his outfit, hoping to find some form of identification.

He smiled "My name is Teppei Lida" he offered, while holding out his hand for her to shake. "It is no problem Ms-"

Kagome smiled in return, shaking the offered hand as she replied "Kagome Higurashi."

Teppei nodded "I will get all the needed stuff for you and your new dog. While I get that would you like to hold him?" he questioned.

Kagome nodded eagerly. As Teppei got the puppy out, Kagome washed her hands as instructed. When she was finished with washing her hands, she took the puppy from Teppei's hold. If she thought she loved him by just looking at him, holding him was definitely a deal sealer.

Teppei nodded, and excused himself before walking around the store and getting her needed items. As he did that Kagome looked down at the puppy in her hold, he was very adorable, even with his size. She cooed softly to him and cradled him much like one would do to a baby. "Your so adorable, I can't wait till we get home." she stated happily.

She had been so caught up in cooing over her new puppy, that she hadn't noticed that Teppei was finished with collecting the needed things. Until said man, stood in front of her and cleared his throat to gain her attention. Kagome looked away from the puppy and towards Teppei with a smile still upon her face. "Did you already get everything?" She questioned curiously.

Teppei nodded and motioned towards the register area where a lot of things were waiting on the counter. Kagome chuckled slightly, "Ah do you guys deliver things by chance?" she questioned sheepishly.

Teppei chuckled and nodded. "Yes, we do. However, if you don't mind, I could always drive you and your new puppy back towards your house. That way you don't have to worry about anything." he suggested.

Kagome smiled thankfully at him. "That would be wonderful. My house isn't far from here but I'd rather not try and juggle everything while walking the puppy by myself." She replied.

Teppei nodded, "Let's get you checked out then, and then I will load everything into the car" he stated while going towards the register.

Readjusting her hold on the pup in the arms, Kagome followed Teppei to the register. Once there, she waited as Teppei rung up everything. Once he was finished, and had told her the total, Kagome gave him the pup to hold as she reached for her wallet. Pulling out her credit card, she paid for the items before putting it back into her wallet. Once her hands were once again free she took hold of her puppy once more.

Teppei gathered up her supplies in his arms before turning and looking at her. "Feel free to get a collar and leash of your choice from our selection, while I put this stuff in the car" he suggested. Seeing her nod, he left the building with her items in hand.

Puppy in her hold, Kagome went towards the shelves that held the collars and leashes. She hummed lightly as she browsed over the merchandise. "What color would fit you best?" she questioned the pup in her hold. He yipped in response making Kagome chuckle softly.

Shaking her head she continued to browse through the selection before finding the correct color, style and size she wanted in both the collar and leash. Putting her pup down onto the floor, Kagome crouched down beside him as she readjusted the collar.

Once it was at the correct size, she put it around his neck. Fastening it up, she slipped two fingers underneath the collar, to make sure that it wouldn't be to tight for him. Nodding in approval, Kagome attached the leash to his collar before standing up.

She sighed in relief as she stood, no matter how adorable he may be. Holding a big puppy like that after awhile did put some strain on one's arms. Hearing the chime near the door go off, Kagome looked in that direction and saw a slightly sweating Teppei standing there. Kagome smiled at him. "Thank you again for this" she stated, "Do I need to pay for the collar and leash still?" she questioned.

Teppei shook his head, waving his hand in dismissive motion. "No, both are free as you have already spent so much money here today" he replied, looking at the collar she chose he whistled in approval and pet the pup's head before looking up at Kagome. "Are you ready to go?" he questioned.

Seeing Kagome's nod, Teppei shouted to someone in the back that he had to make a delivery and would be back soon. Kagome blushed lightly under the stares of the others at the store.

Teppei smiled towards her, and motioned for her to follow him out of the store. As she did so she looked around anxiously, she suddenly felt bad for having him help her out with this. It seemed the store was rather busy right now and she didn't want to be burden.

As they came to the car, Teppei opened the back and motioned for her to put the pup inside the crate. Kagome nodded and did as she was told, promising the pup that it wouldn't take long for them to reach their destination. Once he was settled in his crate, Kagome went towards the passenger door and slipped inside. Once she was settled in her seat, she fastened herself in and waited for Teppei to get inside too.

She didn't have to wait long, for only a few moments later Teppei made his way to the drivers seat and slipped inside. Once he was settled and buckled up he turned towards her, "What is your address?" he questioned.

Kagome smiled, after telling him her address she relaxed in her seat as he began to drive towards her home.

* * *

The ride home had been a quiet one. However, even though both she and Teppei were strangers Kagome didn't feel uncomfortable with him at all. Quite the opposite actually, she felt fine around him like she had known him for years.

When they finally reached her apartment building, Kagome unbuckled her seat belt and got out of the car.

She started going towards the back of the car but stopped and looked towards Teppei. "Do you want me to help you first and then bring in the puppy?" she questioned curiously.

Teppei was quiet for a few moments before nodding. "If you could" he responded "Some of this stuff is quite heavy, but I think if we both bring it up then we will be able to get it done faster." he added.

Kagome nodded in agreement and began helping him bring up the items that were loaded in the car. As she brought up whatever she could carry by herself, she noticed that Teppei had gotten her exactly everything she would need. Which was extremely thankful for. After she finished bringing in the light objects she went down to car to help Teppei bring up the crate.

Once everything was safely inside her house, Kagome went back down the stairs with Teppei and got her new puppy out of the back of his car. She smiled at him as he waited at the drivers seat. "Thank you for all the help, I really do appreciate it" she stated.

Teppei nodded, while petting the puppies head. "It's no problem. If you have any questions, feel free to reach me at the shop" he stated, pulling out a card from his pocket he handed it to her. "We also have a puppy training class at the shop, so if you would to, you could come there and get a discounted class to train your new puppy" he offered.

Kagome nodded "That would be wonderful" she stated, as she glanced quickly over the card before putting it in her pocket. Rearranging her hold on the pup she smiled at Teppei once more. "Thanks again, I'll be sure to keep in touch" she stated.

Teppei nodded, and got back into the car. "No problem, see you" he stated, before driving off.

Kagome watched him as he left, once he was finally out of view she looked towards the pup in her hold. "Are you ready to go see your new home puppy?" she asked excitedly.

The puppy wagged his tail and yipped at her tone of voice. Obviously happiness was contagious. Giggling slightly, Kagome shook her head and started towards her apartment building. Once inside she set the puppy on the floor. Setting up his pee tray, she got his food dishes out and put water in one of them. After putting it on the floor, she looked towards her new items and sighed. "Well I may as well get started on setting everything up, you be good" she stated towards the pup, while handing him one of the purchased toys.

Seeing him instantly start playing with it Kagome shook her head in amusement. _After I finish setting everything up, I will start thinking of a name for you. _She thought happily. Nodding to her own thoughts, Kagome went towards the box that held the crate in it and began following the instructions on how to put it together.

A few hours later Kagome moved backwards and glanced at the object in front of her. She studied it curiously for a few moments before clasping her hands together in excitement. "Yes!" she exclaimed, "I actually put it together and it looks _correct" _She added happily. While it didn't exactly take a genius to put a crate together she was still glad that she had been able to do it with it coming out fine.

Standing up she went towards the pile of new things and grabbed the cushion from it. Walking back over to that crate she slipped the cushion inside and smiled happily. Dragging the crate to another spot of the room, she stopped when she reached the spot she wanted it to be in. Sighing in relief, she glanced towards the clock and hummed. "I guess it's time for dinner she murmured"

Going towards the bags she grabbed the bag of dog food out before making her way towards the kitchen. Getting a measuring cup from one of the drawers, Kagome opened the bag of dog food and scooped out the correct amount that was needed for the size her puppy. Pouring it into the bowl she whistled as she set it onto the floor next to the water dish that was set out earlier.

It didn't take long before the puppy trotted into the kitchen, he instantly went to the food dish and began gobbling down the food. "Well, I'm glad you aren't shy" Kagome murmured, while shaking her head in amusement.

She hummed lightly as she watched the canine eat his food, she frowned as she thought over what to name him. Since he was a pharaoh hound, she could give him an Egyptian themed name. She just couldn't call him 'Puppy' for that much longer, especially since she needed to start training him soon.

Continuing to study him for a few moments, her mind went over any 'boy' names she could think of. She could name him after one of her friends in the past, however- she didn't think he looked like any of them. Sure, his amber eyes instantly reminded her of both Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru. However, that was just in color for eyes.

She tapped her chin with her index finger as she continued thinking it over. There were many names going through her mind, and she was having trouble deciding on which one would fit him best. Her eyes widened as one name suddenly came to mind. She clasped her hands together and made a sound of excitement. "Axel!" she exclaimed happily.

Looking down at her puppy, she noticed he had stopped eating and was now looking at her curiously. Kagome chuckled and kneeled down, "Axel, come here boy" she called. The puppy looked at her for a few moments before running towards her, his tail wagging behind him as he ran. Once he reached her he jumped up on her.

Kagome smiled at him as he began trying to lick her face. She giggled softly "So that's your name" she mumbled. "Go ahead and finish eating boy" she suggested while walking towards his food bowl and motioning towards it. Axel didn't need to be told twice, as the puppy followed her and ran towards his food dish and continued eating his meal.

Kagome shook her head and went towards the refrigerator. Grabbing some ham, cheese and mayo from inside the chilled container she put them on the counter before grabbing the bread and making herself a sandwich. Once everything was made, she put back the condiments and quickly began eating her dinner. Once she was done she deposited the napkin in the trash before going back into the living room.

Looking through the bags she made a sound of triumph and pulled the leash out of one of the bags. "Axel!" she called, she waited for a few moments before the puppy ran towards her. '_He's smart' _she thought happily, glad with the dog she had chosen. Shaking her head, she crouched down she was closer to him. "Want to go for a walk now?" she questioned.

He yipped in answer, his tail wagging so hard that it began to shake his body. Kagome giggled softly and attached the leash to his collar. Standing up, she give the leash a light tug and whistled softly smiling in approval when Axel began walking beside her. Kagome lead him towards the doorway, once there she quickly slipped on her shoes. Taking her keys and cellphone with her, Kagome opened the door and lead them outside. "We will go down the street and then come back" she whispered.

Axel Yipped in reply as he was looking around the new environment excitedly. Smiling at his behavior, Kagome clicked her tongue and began leading him down the stairs so they could go on there walk.

Kagome nearly sighed in relief as they reached her home. Though the walk had been short and quick it had made one thing very evident. Axel would need to be leash trained, and soon if she wanted to survive her walks with him. _Hm, did say that the shop had a puppy training class. Maybe after I read those books I got I will enroll Axel into the classes. _She thought with a sigh. Nodding to her own thoughts, Kagome whistled softly and began to lead Axel towards the apartment.

Though they had mostly been running on their 'walk' it seems as though the pup still had a lot of energy left. Kagome sighed, her missing the previous nights sleep was beginning to catch up with her. Taking care of a puppy sure was draining, _but _she smiled _It was worth it. She had to train him, but she knew he would be worth all the training._

Shaking her head, Kagome unlocked the door and lead them inside. Unlatching the leash from Axel's collar, Kagome watched as he ran into the kitchen. Moments later the sounds of him drinking water echoed through the building. Shaking her head, Kagome hung the leash up on the coat hanger.

Slipping off her shoes, she went towards the living room and towards the bags that held the merchandise she had gotten from the pet shop. Pulling out the various items she began to organize them. She paused as she heard the squeaker toy turning around she notice Axel was already laying inside his crate chewing on one of his toys.

Smiling in amusement, Kagome picked up the rest of the toys, putting them on one of the shelves in the living room, she then grabbed the books she had gotten and put them neatly on one of her other empty shelves.

Nodding to herself in satisfaction, Kagome browsed through the books she had purchased. There was one of the breed themselves, one on training puppies, and one of basic commands. Picking out the one of the breed themselves, Kagome went towards the couch across from Axel's crate and opened the book. Humming lightly to herself she began reading the contents inside.

She continued reading until her eyes began to slightly burn. Yawning, she looked towards the clock on the wall, and her eyes widened at the time. Marking her page, Kagome went back towards the shelves and put the book away in its correct spot. Turning towards Axel's crate she smiled fondly as the puppy had already dozed off for the night. Giggling lightly to herself, she approached the crate and shut the door.

She was glad that Axel had already taken to his crate, because she had read that crate training for most dogs was one of the hardest things to do. Most people thought that having a crate for a dog was a form of animal abuse, but from what she had read, having a space of their own made them feel more secure. That was what she wanted most for Axel, for him to feel secure when with her.

Shaking her head to clear her wandering thoughts, Kagome turned off the lights to the kitchen and the living room before heading towards her room and getting ready for bed. After she had changed into her pajamas and washed her face, along with brushing her teeth. Kagome yawned and went towards her bed, snuggling under the comforters and sighed in contentment. She was dead tired now, and she was glad she would finally be able to get some sleep.

With that thought in mind, Kagome closed her eyes and soon felt herself drift into a light slumber.

* * *

Kagome awoke quickly, her heart beating rapidly in her chest as she looked around her room frantically. She had been in a dead slumber, however she had just woken and she had no clue _why _she had woken in such a state. Taking deep breaths to calm down, Kagome continued to gaze around her room searching for whatever may have woken her up.

She stilled as a sound made its way from the living room, she relaxed a little however when her mind registered what was making the noise. _Axel _she thought with a sigh of relief. Throwing back her comforter she quickly made her way from her own room and towards where Axel's crate was.

As she approached it, his whines and howls seemed to get louder. Standing in front of the cage she looked in and sighed as he looked at her anxiously. She sighed once more as she looked into his gaze "Sorry boy, the book said you are suppose to stay in your crate during night time. You can't come sleep with me" she whispered softly, hoping to sooth the pup. Patting him through the holes of the crate, Kagome bid him goodnight before walking back towards her room.

She only got past the corner when he started whimpering and howling once more. Kagome grunted and made her way back towards the crate, sure she could ignore him but it was breaking her heart to hear those sorrow filled howls. He was just a puppy, she didn't want him to feel like she was neglecting him. Mind made up, she sighed softly before unlatching the door to the crate. Opening it, she pulled him out and held him before making her way towards her room.

"Okay" she whispered "Just for tonight you can come and sleep with me" she chuckled lightly as he began to lick at her face. Coming into her room, She shut the door behind her, putting Axel on the bed. She slipped in underneath the covers and pat his head, "G'night Axel" she murmured before going to sleep again.

* * *

The next day, Kagome had awoken and did her daily morning routine. Which consisted of Taking a shower, changing into new clothing, and getting ready for the day. After that was done, she went towards the kitchen and got Axel's breakfast ready before starting on her own.

Once they had both eaten and the kitchen was cleaned. Kagome decided she would take Axel for a morning walk and work on getting him leash trained. As they walked she would make her way over to her editor's office and drop off her completed assignment. When that was done, she wanted to take Axel back to the pet shop she had purchased him from so she could sign him up for puppy training classes.

Nodding to her own list, Kagome walked towards the door and called Axel over. Already use to his name, Axel came trotting towards her with his tail wagging behind him. Smirking and shaking her head in amusement, Kagome attached the leash to his collar before slipping on her shoes and starting out the door.

_Today is going to be an interesting day _she thought, as she made her way down the stairs and towards her editors office. _Yes very interesting indeed._

One hour later, Kagome found herself standing in front of _Woofles _as she tried to catch her breath. She looked down at Axel who seemed to be perfectly fine. She sighed and shook her head. "I wish I was as young as you are Axel" she murmured.

He looked towards her as she said his name and yipped, his tongue hanging out of his mouth it was obvious that by now he was very thirsty. Chuckling Kagome entered the store when she had caught her breath, walking inside the shop she looked around anxiously for Teppei.

She had already completed her other chores for the day, so she had her whole day free. He seemed very educated when it came to dogs, so she was hoping that he could tell her how to properly train Axel to walk on a leash. She had been so focused on trying to find the man who had helped her yesterday that she was surprised as a female voice sounded from behind her.

"Hello! Welcome to Woofles can I help you find anything?"

Turning towards the cheery voice, Kagome was slightly surprised by the female in front of her. _Cute _Kagome thought as she took in the female's appearance. She was indeed 'cute' her appearance and aura screamed 'purity' and 'naïve' which, wasn't always a good thing. But all in all, it gave her a very 'welcoming' appearance.

Kagome smiled at the girl and nodded. "Yes, I bought Axel here yesterday and I was wondering if I could sign him up for the puppy training classes" she stated, while the girl looked at her and Axel curiously.

The girl nodded and smiled enthusiastically. "Ah Pharoah-chan! I had wondered where he had gone to" she stated happily as she squatted down next to Axel and began to pet him happily .

Kagome smiled at the nickname the girl had given Axel. Remembering the other thing she had come for, Kagome cleared her throat to gain the girls attention. After getting it, she started talking again. "I also need to talk to Teppei is he around?" she questioned.

Kagome had been so use to the girls welcoming and loving aura that it had been a bit of a shock, when a light spark of jealousy had raced through the girl. Raising a brow in question, Kagome looked at the girl curiously as she answered. "O-Oh yes. He is here, come with me I'll take you to him" she stated, her tone slightly less cheerful.

_So she has a thing for him huh? _Kagome thought with a slight amusement. Nodding, Kagome and Axel followed after the girl as she began leading them further into the store. They continued walking for a few moments, until they reached the less busy section of the story. _This area is probably for staff only _Kagome thought, slightly hesitant to be in such an area.

Kagome watched as the girl began to lead them up the stairs, Kagome continued following her hesitantly. Though the girl seemed nice, she really did hope that she was actually leading her to where Teppei was instead of somewhere else. As they got further up the stairs, they came to a hallway and Kagome looked around curiously as she continued to silently follow the female before her. _It looks like these are apartments.._

Noticing the girl had stopped in front of one of the doors, Kagome watched curiously as the girl knocked. They stood there in silence for a few moments before the door opened quickly, and Teppei stood at the entrance looking down at the female before her with slight annoyance. "Suguri what are you doing here, I thought you were looking over the store?" he questioned, his tone was the same that a mother often used when scolding a misbehaving child.

The girl, now knows as Suguri pouted before pointing in her direction. "But I am!" she exclaimed "This girl wanted to see you though, she also wanted to sign her puppy up for training classes" the girl replied still slightly pouting.

Teppei looked in her direction and his eyes widened slightly. "Ah, Ms. Higurashi what can I do for you?" he questioned.

Kagome chuckled lightly. "Please, call me Kagome. I would like to talk to you about some things I didn't understand from the book, you seem very knowledgeable with canines, so I hope it wouldn't be a bother Mr. Lida" she replied.

Teppei waved his hand in a dismissive manner. "It's no problem at all. Also feel free to call me Teppei not Mr. Lida." he replied with a smile "Come on in and we can talk" he then turned his attention away from herself and towards Suguri.

"Suguri, you go and keep an eye on the store. I'll be down after Kagome and I talk" he stated. The girl nodded dejectedly before going back the way they came. Feeling slightly bad for the girl, Kagome gave her a small smile as she passed before going into the room as Teppei had directed.

When Teppei had come inside, she had begun asking all the questions she needed to, along with if Teppei had any tips on how to teach Axel to know how to walk with a leash.

They had talked for a good amount of time, until Kagome had her questions answered and had gotten some tips from Teppei on how leash train dogs. Once they were finished, Kagome walked down the stairs with Teppei. Once they entered the shop again, Teppei took her to the register where he helped her set up training classes.

"Come an hour before training class, so I can help you with the leash training if you are still having trouble with it by the next class" he stated, as he continued to write down her appointed date for each training class. When he was finished he handed her a pamphlet.

Kagome smiled softly at him. "Thank you Teppei. You have been a lot of help" she stated, a light blush on her cheeks. This had been the first time that she had used a male's name so casually, well aside from her brother and those in the past.

He chuckled lightly and nodded. "It's no problem. I'll be happy to help you whenever you may need it" he replied, while kneeling down and petting Axel on the head.

Kagome smirked at the interaction, looking at the clock on the wall, Kagome's eyes widened. "Ah, I think we better get home now. Axel needs to eat soon" she stated.

Teppei nodded, "Sounds good. Remember to be here in a few days for the training class" he stated, as he waved goodbye to her.

Kagome nodded, returning the gesture. She clicked her tongue, and began walking towards the door with Axel by her side. Leaving the shop, Kagome turned towards Axel "Are you ready to go home now?" she questioned.

He yipped in response. Chuckling at his behavior Kagome began to lead them down the street and towards her home. Either Axel was tired from their day of adventuring or Teppei's tips were working. _I have a feeling that my life is going to get more hectic and interesting now that I have this puppy in my life. _She thought happily.

Right now she would fully welcome some change, because since getting back from the past her life has seemed almost robotic. A puppy was definitely what she needed for the change she had been wanting.

* * *

Kagome hummed lightly to herself as she continued to brush through her hair. After a few moments, she tied her up into a pony tail and glanced over her reflection in the mirror. Kagome nodded in satisfaction, pleased with her appearance. Checking over her clothing to make sure she looked fine, Kagome left her room and went towards the living room.

Upon reaching it she smiled as she heard squeaking coming from the other side of the couch. "Axel" she called, she didn't have to wait long as a large canine made his way over towards her while wagging his tail. Kagome giggled softly as she squatted down to pet her companion. He had grown so much over the past few months that it still amazed her.

Although he was tall when she had first gotten him four months ago, he was almost at his adult size now, according to Teppei that is. Shaking her head, Kagome scratched behind his ear. "Axel, are you ready to go to woofles?" she questioned.

A slight whine and bark was her answer, smirking Kagome stood and went towards the door. Axel following closely behind her, Grabbing the leash she turned back around and looked at her companion. "Sit boy" she instructed. She watched as Axel did as instructed, the dog huffed lightly at sat down before her and began looking anxiously between herself and the leash in her hold. Giggling softly at his behavior, Kagome leaned down to attach the leash to the collar.

Quickly slipping on her shoes, Kagome lightly clicked her tongue and was pleased when Axel followed. Closing the door as they left the apartment, Kagome began leading Axel towards one of their now usual places. She was glad that she had leash trained him earlier on, he had thankfully taken to it quickly, but she knew that if she hadn't trained him going on walks with him at this size would have been hard.

Shaking her head, Kagome began humming a soft tune as she and Axel continued their walk towards Woofles. There walk didn't take long, and Kagome was glad that she had gotten back into shape. But then anyone who wanted to keep up with Axel had to be in shape. Smiling in amusement, Kagome opened the door and lead Axel inside the familiar shop.

She smiled as Suguri came to greet her and Axel. Once the usual greetings were over between them, Suguri looked up at her Curiously "Are you here for Teppei?" she questioned.

Kagome returned the smile and nodded. "Yes, we are suppose to take Axel and Noa to the beach" she replied happily, glad to talk to her friend today. That was another thing that had changed since she had gotten Axel, she had gotten more friends then she ever had. She was finding herself to be much more sociable then before she had gotten Axel.

Looking over Suguri as the girl looked around the store frantically, Kagome shook her head in amusement. At first, she had thought that she and Suguri wouldn't be able to become friends. It seemed like Suguri was jealous of anyone who got Teppei's attention, and had gotten more jealous when she and Teppei began to have a more romantic relationship over the past few months.

She chuckled mentally thankfully Suguri and Kim, another dog owner that often visited Woofles, had begun dating around the same time as she and Teppei had. Which had resulted in their own relationship becoming better so they could become friends.

Kagome watched as Suguri's eyes widened and she began waving her arms frantically in the arm as she looked over in one direction of the shop. Following her gaze, Kagome giggled softly as she noticed Teppei looking at Suguri in disbelief.

When his gaze meant her own, she smiled softly at him in which he returned with a light blush upon his cheeks. He shook his head and waved her over. Chuckling lightly her herself, Kagome bid Suguri goodbye before starting over to Teppei. She was still amazed that they were dating. It was funny in a way, She had come to Woofles for a dog, and after a few months of frequent visits to the shop she had gained a boyfriend too.

Dogs were good friends, they were also good matchmakers. Shaking her head to clear her wandering thoughts, she greeted Teppei with a smile as she finally reached his side. "Hey, are you almost ready to go?" she questioned.

Teppei nodded, and he finished what he had been doing before looking up at her. "Almost, I need to finish adding up a few things before we can go. I don't trust leaving these things unfinished with those three in charge of the shop" he replied, while motioning his head towards the other crew members of the shop. Sighing he shook his head before looking at her in apology "It should only be a few more minutes. Do you and Axel want to wait upstairs, maybe get Noa ready?" he questioned.

Kagome smiled and nodded. "Sure, I'd be glad to" Teppei nodded in response before going back to his work. Kagome chuckled lightly and shook her head. He was such a worry wort, but with good reason. Going towards the back of the shop, she made her way up the stairs until she found herself at the very top of the building.

Noa was usually kept on the rooftop, along with Suguri's dog Lupin. Letting Axel go through the door first she followed, and sighed lightly as she took in the fresh air. Smiling as the dogs began barking, Kagome went towards their kennels. "Hey guys! How are you doing today?" she greeted happily.

Noa barked in response, wagging her tail in greeting. While Lupin was to busy submitting to Axel to respond to her greeting. She shook her head at his behavior , she had no clue what happened to make him like that. But ever since Axel had gotten taller then him, he got into a submissive position as soon as Axel got near him.

Turning back towards Noa, she smiled down at the black Labrador and opened the door to her kennel. "Come on Noa, we are going to leave as soon as your dad is done with his work" she stated, watching as Noa came out of her Kennel and went straight towards Axel. She smiled sadly at Lupin. "Sorry boy, you can't come this time. But I'm sure your mom will be up soon to play with you" Lupin merely grunted in reply.

She felt bad about leaving him in the kennel when Noa was out, but she didn't want him to think he was coming with too. Not to mention, trying to put him back in while the other dogs got to stay out would be even more cruel then letting him out. It would be as though she was teasing him.

Shaking her head, Kagome walked past the kennels and towards the edge of the building. Looking across the street, she frowned as she looked at the other pet store's building. Or more so, their roof top. That roof top was what Teppei dreamed of, to make a spot where dogs could come and play. It was his dream, his goal.

She hummed lightly as she nibbled on her bottom lip in thought. Kagome was pulled from her thoughts as the sound of the door opening caught her attention. Turning around she smiled as Teppei came onto the rooftop, only to be almost knocked over by the enthusiastic greeting given to him by both Noa and Axel.

Kagome smiled softly as she watched his interaction with both canines. She had no clue when she had grown attracted to him, but after talking to him and getting to know him, how could anyone not want to be near him or feel any sort of attraction to him. It was hard, especially since he was such a nice man.

Though he may seem rough to most, he was smart and nice once one got to know him. He was different from the other men she had been attracted too. She loved his smile, and loved seeing him happy. Kagome shook her head to clear her wandering thoughts, as Teppei began talking to her.

"Are you ready to go?" he questioned, then noticing where she was standing he rose a brow "What are you doing over there?" he added as he made his way over to where she was standing.

Kagome smiled "Just looking at the other shops roof again" she stated, moving closer towards him when he reached her.

He hummed lightly as he looked towards the other shop with a light frown. "I can't wait until I will be able to cover this roof fully with a lawn" he murmured sadly with longing in his eyes.

Kagome smiled and tugged lightly on his t-shirt. "Why wait?" she questioned.

He looked at her as though she had lost her mind. "Because I don't have the money right now. I can't spend money I don't have" he replied, as though it was the most obvious answer in the world.

Kagome rolled her eyes and sighed lightly. "Of course not silly. But I can help you, I have the money" she answered with determination in her eyes.

Teppei backed away and looked at her with narrowed eyes. "No. Absolutely not Kagome. I will not be taking your money" he stated.

Kagome pouted at the tone he had used. Wrapping her arms around his waist she smiled lightly at him as she looked at him with 'puppy eyes' "You aren't." she answered softly, "I am donating my money to a pet shop for a good cause. Axel would like to come up here and play too. So it isn't all for you." she replied. Though it wasn't exactly the full truth, it wasn't a lie either. She liked Teppei, she wanted to help him and support his dreams.

Teppei sighed and shook his head at her behavior. Hugging her lightly he chuckled in amusement. "Okay Kagome. I'll think about it, but I still don't like the idea of taking your money" he responded, before removing himself from her hold. "Let's go to the beach now. I think our dogs are getting anxious" he stated with slight amusement as he motioned towards the wound up canines behind them.

Kagome nodded and watched as Teppei went and attached the leash to Noa's collar. Grabbing Axel's leash she bid Lupin goodbye before following after Teppei. As she watched Teppei's back she couldn't help but smile fondly. She was glad she had decided to go to woofles, and she was glad she had gotten Axel. For if she hadn't she wouldn't have met Teppei and the others and she wouldn't have been in this relationship with Teppei.

For once, in a long long time, she felt happy and content with her life. She hoped that she could stay with Teppei, grow with him and see his dreams get completed. For when she was with him, she felt an indescribable amount of happiness fill her. She never wanted to let that feeling go and hoped that she wouldn't have to.

* * *

**A/N(from piratekitAG): **This is the longest thing I have ever written for one piece. I'm rather proud of it, and myself for writing something this long. Anyways,for this one-shot collection series, I will be writing 'rare' one-shot pairings from anime, manga and games. So if you have any requests for any of those, let us know, and I will try and write them when I can. Hope you enjoyed this piece!!


	3. Boris, Heart No Kuni No Alice: Piratekit

Heart no kuni no Alice/ Inuyasha

Boris/ Kagome

Summary: Kagome wanders into unknown territory in a new world one day, and after getting lost gets quite the surprise!

Disclaimer: I own nothing from Inuyasha nor do I own anything from Heart no kuni no alice.

* * *

Kagome mentally cursed as she felt her foot snag on something. Feeling herself about to fall she did the first thing that came to mind, which was to throw her hands out in front of her. Closing her eyes she prepared for the worst, a few seconds later she cringed as her hands and knees hit the ground hard. Sighing deeply, she opened her arms and looked at her surroundings.

Thankfully, the fall wasn't too hard, though her hands and knees hurt a bit, it wasn't as bad as it could have been. Shaking her head to clear her wandering thoughts, Kagome carefully rose from the ground. Her arms and legs still felt shaky from the fall but she had experienced worst. Sighing softly, she brushed her hands onto her pants before looking at them carefully. Her palms were slightly red, but aside from that there was no damage.

Glancing down at her knees she frowned, those were another story. While they weren't bleeding there was some wet substance seeping from them. _My knees are crying_ she thought with a light chuckle. Bringing her hands up, she rubbed her eyes before looking around her surroundings once more. She was tired, and worst of all she was lost.

_This is all my fault though_ she thought with a frown. Shaking her head, she went towards a fallen tree trunk nearby and sat down on it. Glancing up at the sky, her frown deepened. It was getting dark now, which meant traveling alone any further would be a bad idea. She was starting to really regret leaving the place she had been staying at, she was still not use to her surroundings, so going to explore the forest had not been a good decision her part. At that thought, Kagome sighed.

She had been in this new world for a while now; there was no calendar where she was staying. So it wasn't like she could count the exact amount of days or months that she had been in this new world. _I wonder how everyone is doing?_ She pondered, thinking of her friends and family from both her world and the Feudal era always made her heart ache.

She missed them greatly, but she had yet to find a way back. There was no well that could transport her through the time period, there was nothing. It irked her in some ways, but she knew that she couldn't do anything about it. Looking down at the floor, she lightly kicked some dirt away with her boot. As of now, this place was her home, at least until she could find a way back.

It wasn't all bad. An amusement park owner had luckily taken her in. Living in an amusement park had been something she had always wanted, ever since she was a child. She chuckled lightly at the thought; it wasn't as glamorous as she had thought it would be. But it was still enjoyable, most of the time.

Kagome stiffened as she heard the nearby bushes rustle. Her eyes narrowed as she glanced at where the sound was coming from. Standing from the trunk she was sitting on, she leaned down and picked up a rock before standing again, this time in a defensive form. While a rock wasn't the best form of weapon, especially considering what most here carried, it was the best she could do right now and could only hope that whatever was coming wasn't very strong.

She frowned as she continued to stare in the direction the sound had come from. Whoever it was obviously wasn't trying to sneak up on her, because they were making as much noise as possible. However, one thing she had learned in her time here was that you could not let your guard down with anyone, no matter how friendly they may appear at first.

Her thoughts were broken as the person finally made themselves known. Kagome felt her body relax slightly as her gaze landed on the familiar person. Straightening up, she let the rock fall to the ground and she watched the person in amusement. She continued watching him, as he dug through the bushes, when it was obvious that he had yet to notice her she cleared her throat to gain his attention.

She held in a chuckle, as the man made a sound of surprise and jumped in the air before turning around to face her with a startled expression. He put his hand to his chest, as he looked at her with a slight pout, his adorable ears twitching as did his tail. "Kagome!" he scolded "Don't sneak up on me like that, chu!"

Kagome chuckled, offering the man a smile. "I'm sorry Pierce. But it was you that snuck up on me" she stated softly as she looked at the man fondly. He had been one of the few that she had come to like since entering this new world. He was one she knew she did not have to guard herself with, for he was more frightened of everything around him that she doubted that he could ever be frightening. Or at least, not as frightened as the others she had met thus far.

He frowned and approached her. "I did?" he questioned, while tipping his head slightly to the side. His mouse features along with his adorable face made Kagome want to squee and glomp him. But she with held the urge to do so and nodded her head in answer to his question.

"Yes, I was here first." she replied.

He frowned and looked around in a nervous manner. "Why are you all the way out here?" he questioned.

Kagome chuckled, already knowing what he was thinking. "Because, I decided to go for a walk but then ended up too far. Also, don't worry Boris nor the twins are with me" she replied.

Pierce had yet to relax, but he sighed in relief. "So you're lost?" he questioned. Seeing Kagome's nod, he frowned. "Stay here, I'll go and get something to eat!" before Kagome could answer, Pierce dropped what he had been holding before and went into the surrounding foliage.

Kagome chuckled softly and shook her head. Feeling slightly better after seeing a familiar face, she went back towards the trunk she had been using earlier and reclaimed her seat. Kagome looked up into the sky as she waited for Pierce to return with the 'meal' he was getting.

She didn't have to wait long, for moments later Pierce came rushing into the clearing with a hand full of fruit. As he approached her, he offered a timid smile. "Sorry, I couldn't catch any meat for you" he stated with frown. Obviously, not pleased with himself.

Kagome giggled softly as she watched him approach. As he sat near her, Kagome looked at what he had brought before offering him a reassuring smile. "Thank you Pierce. I love fruit so this is wonderful." she stated before taking what he had offered her.

Pierce smiled brightly at her. "Thank you Kagome!" he replied. Nodding, Kagome began to eat what had been brought to her. Pierce followed soon after, leaving the two of them to enjoy their meal in silence, the only sound coming from the nature around them. Once the meal was finished, Kagome listened as Pierce began to talk about anything and everything that came to his mind. Which was something that Kagome found she did not mind.

It was like being with an older version of Shippo, except the one she was talking to now was a mouse and he was a lot taller then the small kitsune she use to take care of. Kagome was brought from her observation as she noticed that Pierce had stiffened and quieted very quickly.

Raising a brow at his sudden change. Kagome frowned and leaned towards him "Pierce what's wrong?" she questioned. Frowning when he did not answer right away, Kagome looked around the surrounding area, listening intently for any sound of an intruder. She had almost forgotten that Pierce was not the only thing that wandered the forest.

Before she could think more on it, the thump sounded behind her. Turning around quickly, she nearly fell back in shock, as a familiar face was only an inch away from her own. Putting her hand to her chest to calm the rapid beating of her heart, Kagome glared at the male before her. "Boris!" she scolded. "What are you doing sneaking around like that?"

Boris glanced at her, before looking behind her to where Pierce sat, his form rigid as he looked at the feline-man with wide frightened eyes. Glaring at the man, Boris frowned as he leaned back to where he was standing straight. He looked away from Pierce to look at Kagome, his eyes still held some anger but not as much. "I was looking for you" he replied. His frown deepened as he looked between her and Pierce. "The real question is, what are you doing with him?"

Kagome frowned at the accusation held in the pink haired males voice. She felt like her lover had just caught her when she was with another man. Which was not the case at all here. Leveling the feline-man with her a glare of her own. She huffed lightly in annoyance. "It wasn't planned. I got lost on my walk and had run into Pierce along the way. We had dinner and talked. That's all." her frowned deepened, and her brow furrowed as she noticed the intense glare Boris was now giving Pierce. "Aside from that, why should I have to explain this to you?"

Boris went back to looking at Kagome as he answered her. "Dinner huh?" he questioned, obviously ignoring the last part of her speech. He licked his lips as he stared at the frightened Pierce. "I was out looking for you for hours, so I haven't had it yet. However- I could go for some now" he stated with a smirk, as a slight glint came to his eyes. Completely ignoring Kagome, he swiftly pulled a knife and fork from his pocket and jumped at Pierce.

Kagome sighed, as she watched the game of cat and mouse begin. She frowned as Boris continued chasing the poor frightened Pierce around the clearing. She understood now why Pierce was so timid. She was surprised that the poor man had yet to have a heart attack. Especially with what and how Boris and the Twins torture him. She didn't blame him for wanting to live in the forest.

Kagome eyes widened as the two males came towards her, noticing Boris' glare at the mouse-man. Kagome frowned and jumped up, getting in the middle of them when they got closer to her. Feeling Pierce cling to her body, Kagome glared at Boris as he looked at Pierce with pure hatred. Sure, they always did this cat and mouse game whenever seeing one another, but lately Boris had gotten more and more vicious with poor Pierce. It was beginning to get on her nerves.

"Boris! What do you think you are doing?" she questioned, not bothering to hide her anger with the feline-man.

He huffed slightly as he put his utensils away and settled his glare upon her person. He clicked his tongue in annoyance as he met her gaze "I already told you, I was going to have my dinner," he answered.

Kagome's glare towards the man intensified. "So why were you chasing Pierce. He isn't food!" she stated with a huff.

Boris shrugged, a light smirk coming to his lips. "Maybe not. But he's an annoyance. No one would miss him if he was gone" he stated.

Kagome grunted and turned away from the feline to face the sniffling Pierce. She smiled softly at the timid man. "I'm sorry Pierce. Don't listen to what Boris said. I like you, and would miss you if you left" she stated, patting his head softly she smiled brightly at him. "However, I think I should go before Boris tortures you any further tonight, thank you for the dinner!" she added.

Pierce frowned, but nodded. "N-No problem Kagome. Thank you for spending time with me" he replied sadly, waving goodbye to her, Pierce looked at Boris cautiously before leaving the forest quickly. Kagome didn't blame him, she would have left quickly too if she had to deal with Boris like he did.

Shaking her head, Kagome turned back to the feline man and felt her annoyance grow as he was simply standing there looking like he had not just been trying to kill another being a few moments earlier. Huffing Kagome marched towards him and poked him in the chest. "Really Boris, I cannot believe you!" she scolded, "Picking on an innocent creature like Pierce, how old are you again… five?" she questioned.

Boris frowned and huffed. "No" he answered, "That mouse just annoys me," he grumbled.

Rolling her eyes in slight annoyance, Kagome huffed and began walking towards the tree line. "Whatever, let's just get back to the amusement park. I'm tired!" she yelled.

"Fine, but-" Boris began. Annoyed with him and tired from her travel, Kagome turned around to face him with an angry glare.

"But what?" she questioned.

Stepping back slightly at her anger, Boris frowned and sighed lightly. "You were going the wrong way," he stated lightly.

Kagome's face reddened in embarrassment. Frowning she turned away from the male so he wouldn't see her face. "Fine then which way is it?" she questioned.

A light sigh came from Boris. "Go right" he answered. Huffing, Kagome marched in that direction. She didn't need to turn around to know that Boris was following closely behind her.

They continued to walk in silence, as they walked Kagome felt some of her anger fade. She was still upset with the feline man. She did not understand why he had to be so mean sometimes or why he had to act the way he did. She sighed as she looked ahead of her.

After traveling through the foliage for a while, they had finally found a path making it easier for her to walk. Especially since she no longer had to try and find her way through the dark. The surroundings were starting to get more familiar which meant it wouldn't be that long before they would reach the amusement park.

Kagome was pulled from her observations as Boris spoke from behind her. "Do you hate me now?" The question and tone of his voice made her stop walking. Slowly she turned towards him, and his appearance made her want to cry.

He was standing a good distance away from her; his shoulders were slumped as his head was down. His ears and tail were down too, making him look very dejected. Kagome smiled softly as she took a few steps towards him. "No Boris. I don't hate you. I just don't understand why you act that way," she stated softly, watching as he looked up at her, his golden eyes glazed with sadness.

"It isn't just with Pierce but everyone we come up to. Even the twins" she added. It was true; he had become more and more vicious with the other people that they met along the way. She had no clue why either, it wasn't like him.

Boris' tail twitched and he fiddled with his boa. "Er- I just" he started, before stopping and taking a deep breath. Looking at the floor he continued. "I don't want you to be around other guys, I don't want to share you"

He had said it so quietly that Kagome had almost missed it. Her eyes widened slightly, before a soft smile came to her lips. Her cheeks reddened slightly as she looked at the male before her. "Boris, I'm not going to leave you. When coming here you were the first person that found me, and helped me. If it wasn't for you, I do not know where I would be. Pierce is my friend, but no one will replace you." she stated lightly.

That too was true. She did not know whether it was the animal appendages or what, but she felt attracted to Boris. However, she did not think he felt the same attraction since he often went to be with the Alice girl. Kagome was pulled from her thoughts as she felt herself be pulled into a hug.

Looking at Boris, noticed his tail was waving behind him excitedly as his ears were perked up. Smiling she returned the hug, enjoying the feel of him, and his warmth he provided. "That's wonderful Kagome!" he stated enthusiastically, a big change from how he had been just a few moments prior.

He pulled back from the embrace and looked at her with a wide smile that she was use to seeing. "So you're mine now right? You won't leave me?!" he questioned.

Kagome chuckled softly and returned his smile. "Though I don't like being talked about like an object. No, Boris. I will not leave you" she replied softly.

His smile widened, grabbing her hand he gave it a soft tug before beginning to walk in the direction of the amusement park. "That's great! Let's go home and celebrate!" he exclaimed.

Kagome smiled as she let him lead the way. Looking up at the night sky she sighed softly. While she missed her family, and friends both in the feudal era and her original time. She had a feeling she wouldn't be going back to them, but now she felt that it was okay. Her mission in the past was long over, and her time in the future felt awkward. However here, it felt right. Though there were still a lot of things to get use to. She knew that with Boris by her side, she would be just fine in this world.

* * *

A/N: This was hard to write at first. I had to re-write the beginning almost fifteen times. That first sentence killed me. But I like how it turned out. Not as long as the last one was but meh. Also, if you are going to request a pairing-request one that has yet to be done, or that doesn't have a lot. By that, I mean- request ones that have less then 10 stories on it. One you have yet to see and want to see. Also, ratgirl407 is doing TV/Movie/Books crossovers. So feel free to request any from those sections too, not just anime ;)

The next pairing I will be doing is: Kagome/Zelman( who is from black blood brothers) I do not know when I will be doing this, because I have to finish SCOM first, along with some research on the character.

Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed!!-Ama(PiratekitAG)


	4. John H Watson, Sherlock Holmes: ratgirl

Author Note: Hey this is ratgirl407! Just wanted to mention I am writing for movies/ television/ and books while PiratekitAG has taken anime/ manga/ and games.

I do have a lot on my plate this semester; I'm going to pick and choose topics I know about. Since I don't wanna use a lot of my time watching or reading things that I don't know a lot on. Sorry if I don't pick a certain topic.

Lindsey

* * *

Sherlock Holmes (Books)/ Inuyasha

Watson/ Kagome

Summary: After Watson's wife, Mary, passed on from the world he returns to Holmes only to find out that someone new has taken residence in his old home. No, it was no other man, but a pretty foreign woman who went by the name Kagome Higurashi.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything; Sir Arthur Conan Doyle owns the Sherlock Holmes books. Then Rumiko Takahasi owns Inuyasha.

* * *

He stepped out of the cab, in a spur of a moment's notice he had traveled to the old street of Baker, specifically apartment building 221B. His old home that he once shared with his companion, the infamous Sherlock Holmes.

Watson nodded his head to the cab driver. Knowing that his job was done for the evening. Either he would stay with Holmes for the night, or find a way back to his home that he once shared with his wife. Either way a long time would pass before leaving the flat once again.

Two years spent with the woman he had married, and suddenly Mary became ill and passed, but that was just shy of a year ago that her passing struck him. He had come to accept it, also to accept that they were never very close to each other. It seemed the most passion between them was when Holmes and himself took her case together. Eventually finding out that her father had died, and half the treasure that he had discovered belonged to her. Later discovering that there was no treasure to bestow to the former dear Miss. Mary Morstan.

The cab behind him rolled past and Watson stood tall and still as he looked at his once home. He had not attempted to wire Holmes in quite a while, neither had the detective for that matter. Though he did not expect his once roommate to do such an act.

He took a step closer to the building, climbing the steps like he had done so often before. Sometimes returning from a late night of detective work, or other times from meeting with a patient.

Watson knocked on the door, his knuckles feeling chilled in the now falling temperature. He leaned on his cane and shifted his position so he could look out to the familiar street as the world continued to move forward. Only a few moments later the door was opened and an older lady peered out to see who had been knocking at the door.

"Good evening Mrs. Hudson" Watson inclined his head in a greeting, his left hand coming up to tip his top hat forward ever so slightly.

She smiled a kind smile and opened the heavy door wider "Dr. Watson!" she greeted him instantly. "I was unaware you would be visiting at such an hour as this," she said as he took a step inside when she shifted her position to allow him in "I am both sad and relieved to say that Mr. Holmes is out for the evening".

Watson frowned for a moment "He has a case then" the comment was on the verge of a question as he spoke it. With the assistance of Mrs. Hudson he removed his black coat.

"No sir" she replied taking his coat from him, and then his hat, which he had handed her afterwards.

Watson lifted his hand that held his cane, as he held the object he fixed his cuff on his sleeve so it sat better. Doing the same to his other arm he glanced at his previous landlady "No?" he questioned looking at her in skepticism. It was unheard of to find Sherlock Holmes out of his home when he had no case to dwell over. "Is he at the University?" his question came out eloquently. If any place he would be there, or Alison's rooms. Watson quickly thought of the underground boxing area Holmes occasionally attended.

He also remembered meeting Holmes at the University for the very first time. The anomalous man immediately knew that he had come from Afghanistan, not even bothering to question it as he continued to work in the lab. Watson almost smirked at the very peculiar memory.

"He very well could be Dr. Watson, I am afraid though that I do not know his whereabouts". She clasped onto his thick coat while she still shifted it in her arms. "You may sit in the waiting room for him though" she offered the room to him.

He nodded to her and Mrs. Hudson turned to lead him up the stairs. She walked up the precisely seventeen steps that led up to the first floor flat. Each step brought him closer the waiting room where both Holmes and himself shared so many times with clients.

As they reached the top step Mrs. Hudson opened the wooden door for him. It swung open and he could step into the familiar space. "He shouldn't be much longer" she replied following him into the waiting room. "Do you care for any coffee?" she asked him as he took in what was different about the area aside from his own things missing. She placed his black coat and hat on one of the hooks by the doorway as he was dwelling over his own thoughts.

"Ahh" he spoke standing up straight "that'd be lovely" he accepted her offer. The landlady then left him in the room alone.

Watson looked to the fireplace in front of him; currently two chairs were on either side of it. Which quite frankly was odd, since he had taken the chair he had claimed as 'his' when he moved out of the space.

Taking a step forward he glanced at the piece of furniture that resembled his own piece he had back at his current home. It did not only resemble the original chair though, but it looked like it was an exact replica.

He narrowed his eyes and knew that it was Holmes' obsessive attitude that motivated him to perform such an act.

Stepping away from the item he went to sit on the sofa that has remained after he had departed several years back. Resting in the seat he heard the door open to the waiting room once more. Watson inclined his head to the direction of the entranceway of the room. Mrs. Hudson walked briskly back into the space, this time with a tray in her grasp.

She walked to the right of him and gently sat the metal tray on the dinning table. Not only did she have coffee, but also what looked like to be Eccles Cakes. "They were left over from supper tonight" Mrs. Hudson spoke while she poured him some coffee, preparing it exactly how he liked it.

"You didn't have to," Watson stated leaning over a bit when she brought him his drink. "Thank you though" he nodded to her as she went back to the tray of leftovers. He looked to the left of him, towards the lit fire. Mrs. Hudson most likely keeping the space warm for the night at least until Holmes would return. His eyes glanced down where the light from the fire danced along the oddly bare floor. Well maybe not so 'bear' since the bear skinned rug that had been there the last time he was at the flat was missing.

"What happened to the bear?" Watson voiced his thoughts; once he spoke he took a sip of his coffee.

"Oh" the landlady hummed looking at the empty space. "Mr. Holmes wasn't too keen on removing that particular piece of decoration," she explained, half enjoying that the hideous rug was now gone from the waiting room.

Watson grew curious, just as he would with any of Holmes' new cases. He had a feeling he was in for quite a shocking piece of information though. "Yet it is gone," he commented, his chin rising only slightly as he glanced to his former landlady.

She nodded "Miss. Higurashi had the privilege of dealing with Mr. Holmes on that concern". The elder turned back around to clean up the area she had been using.

Watson furred an eyebrow and his mustache twitched as he frowned in thought "I was unaware that there was a lady present in Holmes' life". The only woman he knew that Holmes had associated with more than one occasion was always known as 'The Woman'. Others commonly knew her as Miss. Irene Adler. He was unfamiliar with the name that Mrs. Hudson had mentioned.

The landlady turned to look at Watson "I wouldn't dare say that they are involved" her voice grew low "Mr. Holmes has a respect for the young lady though, enough to listen to her reasoning and thoughts on cases and other such matters".

Watson watched her for a moment, dwelling over the words that the elder lady has spoken. It was rare that one such as Holmes took in ones reasoning on certain matters. Even he with knowing him for just over a decade was just beginning to have Holmes listen to his very own thoughts on cases. It would be rare that a lady could change the detective so quickly. "The lady" Watson started to speak while he held his coffee in his hands, the liquid growing low "she is around quite a bit I'm assuming".

Mrs. Hudson let a knowing smile escape as she continued to clean up, "I'd say more than quite a bit". Placing the plate of dessert she brought with her on the table she moved to clean up the cream and sugar dishes "Miss. Higurashi took residence in your previous quarters". The woman didn't spare him a glance as she spoke "She is away for the evening as well" she clarified that the girl was gone from the flat.

If he wasn't puzzled before he certainly was now.

"I see" he replied taking a last sip of his drink before handing off the cup to Mrs. Hudson. Watson stood from his place on the sofa, his cane leaning against the piece of furniture carelessly. "It's late" he spoke walking up to where the elder woman was "I think I know my way around enough to care for myself until Holmes returns tonight" his voice was sure of himself as he helped her gather what dishes needed to be collected. "You should retire for the night".

"Are you sure Dr. Watson?" she asked, knowing that the relatively manageable boarder was always well mannered.

He nodded curtly, his military background seeping to the surface ever so slightly. "I'll at least save you a meeting with Holmes tonight," knowing that his companion always was apprehensive towards the older lady. Sometimes believing that the woman had snuck poison into his food.

A smile formed on her aged face and he knew she would of course accept his offer. "I thank you" she replied picking up the tray and holding it in front of her. "Good evening Dr. Watson" she bid him a farewell as she continued to walk out of the waiting room.

He tilted his head quickly in a farewell as she stepped out of the doorway and out into the hall. Thus he was left alone with his own thoughts.

Carefully he pushed the small plate of desserts back towards the center of the dining table. Not at all hungry he walked slowly towards where he had been sitting before. Leaning down to sit he reached for his cane once more, this time holding the object in his grasp loosely. Thoughts drifted back to the unknown woman that Holmes obviously knew a great deal about.

At the very ironic thought, a small smirk appeared on his lips, shadowed by his mustache. A small puff of hot air escaped through his slightly parted lips in a knowing but sad laugh.

Holmes knew a great deal of anyone no matter the person.

Returning back to the revelation about the lady he went to frown. It wasn't appropriate for a lady to be staying in the same space as Sherlock Holmes. From the tone in Mrs. Hudson's voice he no doubt could tell that the lady was well mannered and classy.

He leaned back into the cushion of the piece of furniture. His eyes peered around the room, now knowing that there was a lady staying in the flat he could see the small signs around the waiting room.

A few novels that Holmes never would think to pick up twice, books of literature, and philosophy were present. Well, Holmes never concentrated on those subjects very often, so he knew they were not from his collection.

Holmes believed in only studying and remembering things that could be of use to him. For example when he had told the detective that the world was round. Holmes promptly took in the information, and stated a few seconds later that he had then forgotten it so that he could fit information that would be of use to him later on.

Still he sat as his mind wandered with the analysis of the waiting room. Studying everything and concentrating on what belonged to the mystery woman and what could be possibly Holmes'.

The once military man sat in silence for nearly an hour until he heard the closing of the door down the seventeen stairs. Whomever entered the space creaked up the stairs, their footsteps light. He couldn't tell which of the people who lived in the flat were returning home, of course he could imagine a lady would be light on her feet. Holmes was known for being discrete though, always keeping his presence low to those around him.

Watson turned in his seat slightly looking towards the doorway to who would be entering it. Scraping of the steps, and a few thumps when the shoes of the person halted at the doorway to the waiting room seeped to his ears. The door moved and let out small creak, almost sounding as if the doorway let out a chilling cry in the soundless room.

A tiny foot stepped into the room and was followed by a small thin form of a lady. Her long deep blue dress brushing across the wooden floor, the ends dusted from obviously walking outside.

As Watson gazed up he saw the ensemble didn't just sport the dress, but a bustle dress coat as well. Immediately standing he looked again to the woman, long black locks of hair trailed down her back, blending in with the black coat and royal blue dress that she wore. On top of her head, pinned was deep blue buckram hat. Her clothing was nothing overly fancy or exclusive, but she wore it with such grace that one could mistake the quite simple garb to be one that would be desired and high-end.

"Excuse me" her voice broken the silence between them. Her lips parted and her eyes trailed to his. "Are you here for Mr. Sherlock Holmes?" her question escaped and he smiled in response.

Watson nodded and stood straight taking advantage of his military background. He noticed her fully; she was a foreigner like he had guessed whilst listening as Mrs. Hudson spoke of the woman's name. What really surprised him was that she spoke English well enough that a heavy accent was limited.

Most had an apprehension towards other ethnic groups. He was used to it, after serving in the military he was able to see many types of people and grown accustomed to those of a different race. He had never actually considered a foreigner to be beautiful enough to possibly start a romantic relationship with.

"Yes" he spoke whilst her eyes focused onto his; deep blue was odd for any Asian. "I'm Dr. John H. Watson" he replied standing where he was as she stood by the entrance.

She smiled, bright white teeth appeared from her parted lips. "Ahh" she hummed walking further into the room, her dress scraping across the hard floor. "Holmes' best friend" she commented looking at him for a moment, then going to remove her coat. The fire inside heated the place too much to leave such a warm layer of clothing on.

Watson walked towards her before she could get her coat off "May I?" He questioned. At her nod he walked behind her and gripped onto the black wool coat. Her long dress brushed against his leather shoes as he removed the layer of clothing from her person.

Watson held the coat up and gently draped it over his left arm so the article wouldn't touch the ground.

"Thank you" she answered turning back around.

He was surprised that she was even smaller than he thought; her coat blocked her very tiny frame. "My pleasure" he responded nodding at her, and then walking over to the coat hanger where Mrs. Hudson had placed his own clothing. Turning around once again he noticed the dark haired woman walked around the sofa obviously opening the invitation for conversation.

He slowly walked back over to where his cane was; picking it up while the lady sat beside the space he had been earlier. He felt it inappropriate to sit beside her so he walked a few steps to the basket chair across from where she had placed herself.

Settling into the seat he heard her voice spoke again. "I'm Kagome Higurashi" she greeted him, feeling rude probably that she had failed to introduce herself yet.

"Miss. Higurashi" he spoke testing her name "of how did you come cross being Holmes' new roommate?" he questioned her keeping the conversation light. Gently he leaned back in the chair and placed his elbows on the armrests on either side of him.

Her head moved slightly to the right and up, "Please" she answered him "call me Kagome". Her grin escaped and it seemed to spread on account that a grin now appeared on his face as well.

"Call me John then" he answered not at all minding that this new lady in fact called him by his first name.

Black hair swept over her shoulder, much different than most of the ladies around who twisted and curled their hair up into tight intricate designs. A small fraction of hair brushed her cheek and her elegant hand was brought up to remove the bothersome lock. "John" the name rolled off her tongue and he had to force himself not to smile at the simple action. "I recently met Holmes once again, you see" she spoke eloquently "I knew him on a personal level many years before".

Watson had to wonder what kind of personal relationship she had known Holmes on.

She seemed much different than Irene, whom Holmes was very infatuated with.

"I see" his answer seemed almost uninterested, now completely focused on her relation to Holmes; it seemed quite the puzzle. "Speaking of Holmes" he changed the subject slightly "where is he?"

Kagome tilted her head, her hat covering part of her face as she turned at an odd angle. "Well he had been boxing earlier, I went to watch him fight" her reply was light as she moved her head to look at him once again.

Seemed like the more she spoke, the more annoyed he grew at Holmes for corrupting such a perfect lady. It didn't help that he had known of Holmes' bad habits, mostly his addiction to cocaine, heroin, morphine and the occasional trip to an opium den. Then of course his detective work, and the attitude that may happen once he finished a case. Hardly a home for a lady such as the one he spoke with to be living in.

When Kagome spoke again he ignored his thoughts and put his attention onto her. "I left a bit before he had" she commented, her hands folded in front of her politely. "I wouldn't think he would stay much longer".

He nodded while he watched her, obviously trying his best to have Holmes' eyes of deduction. The man always saw something that was obvious yet no one could see until he explained himself. Sadly he couldn't tell much more than she was an intellectual, and that she somehow was able to stand being around his previous companion.

"So you're a doctor," she replied, her eyes lighting up as she watched him. Obviously fascinated in his career choice.

Watson smoothly nodded his head answering her question, "Yes" he commented.

She stared at him for a bit longer then suddenly shrugged her shoulders and spoke "Seems like I should pick up more techniques that Holmes uses" her voice was light and airy. "I'm afraid I cannot tell much more about you, well, aside from the occasional mention of a case both of you have worked together on" she responded.

The long curl of her black hair rounded itself around the curve of her waist showing how long her dark locks were. As she shifted the tendrils swayed gently.

His tongue touched his dry lips for a moment before he went to answer in reference to what she had said. "I'm afraid this is the first I learnt of you" Offering a small grin Watson commented again "You seem to know much more of me than I of you".

Kagome laughed, a jungle that made any silver bell dull in comparison. "Don't undermine your abilities," her strong but feminine voice told him. "I'm sure you have learnt much from Holmes".

Watson wasn't sure if she was encouraging him to test what he had indeed learnt or just offered a simple compliment. Hoping that he was choosing the correct answer he went to do what Holmes always done with anyone he knew.

"In relation to your accent you must be from else ware of course" he tested the waters so to speak.

Her body language seemed at ease, almost as though she had been through the same conversation many times before. "You cannot tell of the location?" a challenged seemed to be brought to the table.

Watson listened to her speak, and took in her obvious foreign looks. "I guess of Japanese heritage" he was almost sure the answer was correct; he had dealt with those from Japan before.

Kagome gave a view of teasing as she smirked his way and lowered her eyes slightly. "Very good" she purred waiting for him to make his next move.

Feeling much more confidant he kept the conversation moving. "I assume you are no thief like Holmes' previous ladies he has acquainted himself with," he replied lacing his hands together and focused on the lady in front of him.

Kagome laughed at the statement "How so?" she questioned, completely engrossed in his reasoning for that.

His eyes lightened and focused onto her blue ones, he watched her for a long moment. "Your eyes are too kind to keep such a profession" the tone in his voice was soft and the lady, Kagome, let a small but kind smile seep it's way onto her flawless face.

"You have something Holmes does not" Kagome replied, her head tilting his direction and her tone in her voice knowing. "He sees only things that are physically there, the evidence" she took a breath before continuing, "you, however, see the emotional aspect of someone. You can read people much better than he" she finished explaining. "I'm not saying that your answer is absolutely correct, you see, there are many layers to any person. In the basic concept of a 'thief' though no I am not one".

Taking that as his cue Watson continued on, "You're also educated". At her bright smile he elaborated more "I doubt it is a skill that was professionally taught though" his eyes narrowed more in thought and confusion. "You are someone self taught and learned through the years. Possibly out of a drive to prove something to someone, or to yourself".

Her smile dropped a bit, but she still portrayed herself quite enjoying the diagnosis.

Watson so enthralled in the talk explained more "Quite possibly you were unable to be educated at a younger age, the reason to me is unknown though. I suppose that when you grew more, a drive to prove that you could be intelligent was lingering".

The silence seemed to grow heavier and he assumed he had taken the conversation much too far.

"Continue please," she stated motioning with her hand for him to speak once again when he paused at her obvious discomfort. To help ease his tension a small sad smile appeared while trying to persuade him to move on.

Watson watched her a moment more then resumed speaking "You can obviously put up with much" he started. "I come to this conclusion through you staying with Holmes," he explained quickly. With the small jab at his once companion Kagome's real smile returned once again. " One cannot tolerant him if they have not experienced patience before. I assume you have dealt with such prior to Holmes" maybe he in fact learnt something from the detective after all.

With the way that Kagome grew ridged he may have struck a cord within her. Quite possibly he picked up the tools to analyzing someone on a more personal level, and they could have been far more dangerous than he had considered.

"I wouldn't say that the person that resembles Holmes would be like him in the sense of personality. There would be an amount of care to that particular person, quite possibly someone would have been loud or obnoxious" his hands unclasped and slowly he leaned forward to take in her reaction not continuing any further. Seeing her obvious distress he could not dislike himself more now that he had undermine her in such a way.

Kagome frowned but a moment then changed her expression so quickly he was unsure of what he had seen. "You did underestimate your abilities" the tone in her voice gave no hint of apprehension of his self. Sitting up a bit a smile teased him "You are very good at reading people, and I am one that's hard to read".

The compliment gave him no satisfaction. "My apologies" he expressed his concerns "I should have not done such an act".

Kagome merely waved the apology aside "I had to see if you learnt anything from such a great and brilliant man". Kagome touched her dress and shifted herself on the sofa "Though he can be quite unusual he is still very talented. It would be such a waste if you had not picked up at least something". The ruffling of her deep blue dress made noise against the crackling of the fireplace "You not only took the tools that Holmes placed for you to use, but used them with your own skills, a very commendable feat".

Maybe it was that she was not only beautiful but also thought so highly of him. His ego had boosted significantly since he had walked back into the flat earlier that night, and especially from feeling self-loathing of disrespecting her. "Thank you very much" Watson inclined his head in a respective act.

The silence grew between them for no more than a short moment but was interrupted when the black haired lady spoke. "I would love to converse with you much longer" Kagome announced stepping up from the sofa. Watson stood as well as if to help her up. "I'm afraid that Mr. Sherlock Holmes would love to have his own time with you though" The raven haired lady brushed her hair back a bit "who am I to hinder what you have came here for?" with a small brush to smooth her dress she stood up perfectly and for a moment he had forgot how incredibly tiny she was.

He grew confused for a moment before the creaking of the door to Holmes' room danced open. "Thank you Kagome for keeping our guest entertained" the comment was strong as Holmes stepped into the waiting room. The man he had come to visit entered the room and went to stand near the woman he had been talking with.

"You look a bit roughed up," Watson observed looking at his appearance. Indeed it looked like he had done more than just a few rounds whilst boxing. He had to also wonder how long Holmes had listened into their conversation; he had forgotten all about the secret path out to the street from his room.

The detective merely shrugged and passed Kagome to stand closer to Watson. "I was high with luck tonight my friend" he supplied an answer for him. Sliding a look to the female he asked a silence question with his eyes.

Without saying anything she seemed to get the question though "I do not mind" came her reply.

Holmes leaned a bit on his feet, an act more entertaining to himself "You are of course aware of the fighting style of Baritsu" he stated more so actually ask the question of him.

Watson of course knew the Japanese inspired style of fighting, though it of course was born in England. It was a common way that both he and Holmes new how to fight and had proved useful in several instances. "I know it well" the confirmation brought a knowing look to Holmes' face.

"Before I knew you Watson" Sherlock Holmes began his tale. "I had learned this fighting style. I was skeptical of the accuracy of the Japanese influence though" the man in front of him trailed off as if wondering how to begin speaking again. "My worries were sent to rest when I found Miss. Kagome Higurashi here" he moved to place a strong hand on her arm.

He released his grip and Watson found himself continuing to stare at the Japanese lady. "My I was the lucky one!" Holmes grew louder out of excitement. "She had the knowledge of many martial arts that were not even expressed in the Baritsu style".

Realization dawned on Watson as he turned back to look at Holmes. The young woman he had been so infatuated with taught Sherlock Holmes how to fight so incredibly well. Even more so, she could have probably easily injured him if she had felt threatened whilst alone with him.

"She was my lady luck tonight" Holmes concentrated on Watson for only but a moment. "My luck had much run out after her departure though" he hummed looking down to the woman.

Kagome just shot him a cheeky look, "You do not give yourself much credit as well" her voice strong as she spoke to the older man. "I did not cause those winnings" her eyes glanced up to Holmes and he quite promptly ignored her.

Watson could tell that it was more of a platonic relationship. It was odd to see Holmes speak with any woman though. The detective distrusted women so much he never saw it fit to start any sort of relationship with them, but here though, the Asian lady had not only an association with Holmes, but a friendship of sorts.

"Of course" he continued to ignore her, but instead offer some kind of recollection of hearing her.

Kagome closed her eyes for but a moment and opened them slowly out of annoyance with Holmes. When he just looked to Watson she gave up and glanced to the clock on the mantel, it was much too late for her to be up much longer. Her lips pursed and then relaxed "I will leave you men to the conversation then" her voice light as they focused their attention onto her.

He wanted her to very much stay, knowing well that he had grown some kind of attachment to her. It was not purely physical like it had been with Mary. Something twisted in his heart and that he would be satisfied if she just spoke with him for a bit longer. He could then leave the earth a much-satisfied man.

"Yes" Holmes replied curtly agreeing with her decision, "much too tired are you?"

The Asian lady shot him a look; "Much" she replied with such fire that Watson had become even more drawn to her personality. She was much different than his previous wives had been; they were very much classy and sophisticated. Kagome was very much like that, but in her own way. She had a fire and strong will to her that drew him into her like a drug. Unlike those other women, she did not seem to need any man to support her; she could take care of herself.

"I guess our riveting discussion is over" Watson replied stepping closer to the lady he had recently became acquainted with. Reaching down with his arm he picked up her right hand, the skin feeling smooth and warm in his own strong hand.

He glanced to see if she objected to him touching her. When she just looked back to him in curious wonder he brought up her hand and tilted his head slightly so that he could kiss the back of it.

He obviously noticed the slight shiver of her person when his mustache grazed her fine-like skin. Gently releasing her he stepped back slightly so he could address her, not failing to see that a small pink blush heated her face, but only barely. "I'll bid you a wonderful night".

For the first time since he met her he noticed she had not known what to do or say. Even the times when he was reading her she had enough control over what she said. He could imagine even though she was very beautiful and eloquent that she did not have much experience when it came to a romantic relationship.

"I thought you had mentioned you were tired" Holmes' voice broke their connection. Though he could have been annoyed he had sounded much more curious and intrigued with his two friends, something most uncommon for him to do.

Kagome's eyes widened when she noticed what had happened "Oh!" she gasped embarrassed with the attention now focused onto her. "Right, goodnight to the both of you" she bid her farewell, especially giving Watson a longer look before she turned and walked to her own room. Opening the door he could hear as she climbed the steps to the upper floor. Specifically where his previous room and where Holmes' chamber was located.

Watson listened while Holmes walked past the room and stopped in front of the untouched food on the plate. Picking up one of the cakes he took a bite of it. "You did well reading her" he spoke past the food in his mouth.

He turned from the door where Kagome had left; instead reluctantly focused his attention onto Holmes. "I should not have been surprised that you were there". Instead of sitting in the wicker chair he chose to sit where Kagome had, the warmth from her body brought him comfort. "She is quite amazing, how did you ever meet her?"

The detective did not speak but only opted to sit in his very own chair as he took another bite of the food. "Ahh yes Kagome" he commented swallowing the food. "She is very interesting, perplexed me when I first met her. Her back-story is quite an interesting one as well".

Watson felt much better as he noticed that she noticed he was not the only one drawn to her. She did have an irresistible quality, she was unique, much different than the other women that where out there. "How so?" he asked his friend.

Holmes hummed a bit to himself, almost thinking of where to start. "I of course know where and when she came from, her tragic past, and her travels" he paused for a moment looking towards Watson "I am Sherlock Holmes of course".

Watson narrowed his eyes at the odd sentence. He had not failed to catch some of the choice words that Holmes had decided to use. "I'm assuming you will not mention any more than that" he replied watching as the roughed up man took a final bite of his dessert.

"You have to always assume with me," Holmes replied leaning in his chair and reaching with his right hand to pull off a book from the shelf. It looked like it wasn't anything that could help his point, but to entertain him as he spoke with his friend "Truth be told" he commented flipping open the book and glancing down at it "I was very doubtful of Kagome's past. Elements came to prove her story long after I had met her".

The doctor watched the detective for a long moment "What were you so doubtful of?"

Closing the book with a loud 'thump' Holmes held it in one hand while he watch Watson. "Those are things that she must tell you, I would be revealing far too much".

He nodded at Holmes and settled on another question "Then what can you speak of her?"

Instead of placing the book away again he opened it to a specific page, glancing down at the words. "Of course you no doubt noticed that she is an exceptionally well fighter", without waiting for Watson to confirm he continued "she is from obvious Japanese decent".

Listening as his previous companion spoke Watson attempted to read between his lines of dialogue. "So we don't point out the obvious we can just agree what I have spoken about her is also true" he cut to the chase.

Sitting properly and rather put off of being interrupted Holmes spoke "Yes". Relaxing in his chair he continued, "When I first met her she was very young, confused for some reason, also unable to speak English at all. Thankfully I dabbled in foreign languages".

Flipping the page of the book his eyes glanced down to the writing. "My selfish motivation outnumbered my skepticism to her, and I requested that she help me with my techniques. In return I helped her to learn English and also housed her for sometime".

Watson's curiosity got the better of him. "How did she fend for herself once both of you went your own ways?"

"Ah" Holmes replied folding his hands together. "I don't know much, but I do know she earns some quick money training men in the martial arts. Herself occasionally fighting in underground tournaments as well". He closed his eyes, possibly out of being tired but Watson doubted that. "Five years shy of two decades I have known her".

The number came to some surprise to Watson, of course he should have expected only someone whom Holmes knew for a long amount of time would be so close to him. Some reason he had a hard time thinking that Kagome was very old at all. "She seems so young" he commented.

The detective smirked and shifted his eyes to the doctor "Ah Watson, it's because you are so old" he cracked the joke towards the thirty-nine year old doctor. Humming a bit he thought of how long he had known her he came with an answer "You are six years her senior".

"Then why does she appear as if she is so much younger?" No one could age that incredibly well. She looked as though she was no more than in her late twenty's.

Holmes only shrugged "Maybe Asians are built that way" he commented offhandedly, growing tired of Watson's questions.

Seeing as Watson was quiet Holmes decided to continue one last time "She was but only twenty when I first met her. She told me of her travels once she found she could not leave. Thus she decided to stay in London since I was a familiar face". His sore hand from fighting flipped the page of the book again, resting on the pages. "Kagome learned quickly of the world and grew accustomed to it, I saw her occasionally throughout the last decade or so. She seemed to be doing quite well on her own".

Watson narrowed his eyes, wondering what the massive secret about her past was. "You can tell me nothing else?" he asked his once companion.

Holmes heaved a sigh and grabbed onto the book he was holding. He immediately stood whilst holding the object. "I must continue with my experiment on the various dirt samples from around the city. I suggest if you want to find out more either you ask her yourself or do some studying" he replied tossing the book into Watson's lap.

Immediately the doctor looked up to his friend standing above him. "How should this help?" he questioned but it seemed like Holmes just continued to ignore him.

"I'll be in my chamber, you may use my bed if you choose to stay" his eyes closed and he opened them a moment later. "We should talk more tomorrow about the real reason you are here, whether you choose to leave or stay the night you should join myself and Kagome for breakfast, and possibly dinner at 'The Royal' if you so choose".

Watson nodded once "That'd be splendid" he accepted the offer.

Holmes held his head high "Wonderful" the detective replied. Turning he spoke "Well good evening Watson" he gave a kind smile to his once companion before departing.

"Good evening to you as well," Watson replied as Holmes walked through the same door Kagome had earlier that night. Now that he was alone he looked down to the book that Holmes had thrown into his lap. A book of Japanese lore rested in front of him, specifically opened to a tale of demons of Feudal Japan.

Before reading the book he stood and walked across the room with the book gripped in his strong hand. Stepping up to the massive bow window he glanced down to one of the side streets that surrounded the flat. Quietly he sat in the chair that was set up in front of the window. The soft steps of Holmes pattered above him, adding a sort of calmness to the late evening.

His thoughts drifted to Kagome. She was such a mysterious lady that seemed to enrapture him like a siren to a sailor. Hopefully he would be able to get very well acquainted with her the next day over breakfast and dinner.

A smirk made its way to his face, his mustache curling up slightly with the movement. He had come to speak with Holmes about helping with cases once again, and possibly moving back into the flat. Seemed the detective had known of that fact.

They very well could convert Holmes' chamber to his own bedroom leaving a room open to an extra person. Holmes needed people to ground him, and he knew that giving permission to use his bedroom he was allowing the option to make such a huge decision as to allowing him to come back into his life.

If he came back, he would be helping once again with cases. His silhouette shined in the window, the background behind him was lit from the fireplace. Of course he would need to improve his fighting technique.

Maybe he should ask Kagome if she could help him. She was after all gifted if she could teach Holmes.

Letting a breathy but entertained laugh escape he turned his head down as he started to read the book Holmes had given him. "I think I may just do that" his quiet voice broke the silence in the empty room.


	5. Izaya, Durarara!: PiratekitAG

Summary: Kagome wanted entertainment and she found it with him. To bad sometimes it was trouble than it was worth.

Pairing: Kagome/Izaya

Crossover between: Inuyasha/Durarara!!

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing from _Inuyasha _nor do I own anything from _Durarara!!_

* * *

Kagome sighed lightly as she twirled around in her chair. Watching as the room spin around her, she sighed once more. She was bored, very bored. But than again, she had been bored for the past three years ever since she had returned from the past. Without the excitement of going through the well to five hundred years into the past and fighting for the jewel shards. She found herself bored with modern time.

Which was why she was here. A year ago she had moved to Tokyo's downtown district called Ikebukuro. It was a dangerous town, filled with gangs and other dangerous things. Her mother had been against the move, but she had eventually gotten her mother to agree with her moving to this new area. She knew it was dangerous to move to a new town by herself, but she needed this move, or she was sure that she would go insane from boredom.

Six months after moving to this new town, she had finally gotten a job as an assistant. Which was how she met him. Her boss, the man who payed her and gave her the entertainment she had longed for. She smirked at that thought, yes this man was entertaining indeed. He was a puzzle, and had always been a puzzle ever since she had met him seven months ago.

* * *

Flashback

* * *

Kagome huffed in aggravation, as she left yet another building. Unfolding the paper in her hand, she crossed out another line on the paper, not feeling bothered at all as the paper ripped under her harsh treatment. Right now, she didn't care. She could always re-write what was written on the paper when she returned to her apartment, but for now, she just wanted to rest.

She had been walking around all day and her feet were beginning to hurt. Sighing lightly, she walked towards one of the concrete benches and sat down on to the hard surface of it. Hard or not, right now it felt like haven to her. As she relaxed, she glanced around the area. Watching the people and observing their behavior.

While she had mostly stayed to herself since moving to the new area. But then, for the most part, she had been looking for a job and just like today, she had yet to find one that would hire her. She frowned at that thought, it wasn't her fault that because of her adventures in the past she didn't exactly have a good grades. She was twenty years old now, why couldn't they just forget her 'illness' that she had during her teen years and let it be. She had to get a job. Or else she would have to return to her boring old life at the shrine.

Kagome was pulled from her thoughts as someone sat down beside her. Glancing to the side, she rose a brow as she looked over the man who had sat beside her. He was slender and wore mostly black. He wore black pants, and even though it was warm weather, he also wore a black jacket though the hood was trimmed with fur. His hair was black in color too. He looked about her age, maybe a few years older.

Her brow rose even further as the man began to whistle and swing his feet in a childish manner. "I'm bored" he stated, before glancing in her direction with a smirk upon his lips. "Are you bored too?" he questioned.

Kagome felt her face heat up, for two reasons. The first being the fact that she got caught staring, and the second being that the man was rather handsome. Remembering his question, she nodded her head hesitantly. "Y-Yeah. I'm bored too." she mumbled in response.

The man's smirk widened and she then noticed his attention was on the paper in her hands. "Are you looking for a job?" he questioned, curiosity evident in his voice.

Kagome frowned slightly. _How can he be talking to me so casually? _She thought, sighing lightly she nodded her head. "Yes. I am looking for a job" she replied, before sighing again.

"Oh?" he questioned, while titling his head to the side. Reminding her of a curious puppy. _And just as cute as one. _She thought, trying to hide her amusement. She was caught off guard at his next words. "Why don't you work for me?" he questioned.

Kagome was sure she looked like a fish out of water as she looked at the man in shock. After a few moments, the shock wore off as she shook her head. "I-I can't possibly do that. I mean, you don't even know me, why would you want to hire me?"

He chuckled lightly and looked away from her. "You interest me." he replied simply.

Looking down at the paper in her hands, Kagome thought over the possibilities. For all she knew, this man could be some psycho that offers people and job and ends up killing them. But then again, she really did need a job, and now that her holy powers were matured and trained she could use them in self defense no matter was species the foe turned out to be.

Looking at the man once more, she sighed softly and nodded. "Okay" she replied hesitantly. She watched with wide eyes as the man was no longer beside her and was instead in front of her with his hand held out to her.

"Wonderful. My name is Izaya Orihara. Let's go to our new office!" he stated, before grabbing her hand and pulling her down the street.

* * *

End flashback

* * *

Kagome shook her head to clear the thoughts of the past from it. That had been the first time she had met him, and it had truly been the first day to her new life. Her more entertaining life. Izaya was a ball of strange. He found entertainment in things most people would not have. In fact, she often thought him to be sadistic with how handled things or what he found enjoyment from. But she had to admit, he made things more lively. She blushed at the thought of him, he may be strange and sadistic. But it was those things that she found appealing about him.

Kagome jumped back in surprise as the face of the man that she was thinking of was an inch away from her own. She rose a brow at his smirk. "Kagome! Are you thinking of me?" he questioned, as he continued to get into her space. Kagome pushed back the blush that wanted to surface as she reclined further into her seat. She took in a deep breath as she tried to calm her rapidly beating heart.

Meeting his smirk with one of her own. She mentally cursed herself, and her heart for falling for another guy she would never be able to have. "Maybe, maybe not" she replied lightly, as she tried to conceal her feelings from her boss and the man that had taken over her heart in the past few months.

Izaya sighed and leaned back, as he looked down at her from where he stood. "Oh?" he questioned, "You aren't going to tell me?" he questioned, his smirk widening.

Kagome crossed her arms in front of her chest, raising an eyebrow as she looked at the male in challenge. "Indeed, I'm not." she replied, feeling more confident now that there was some distance between them and that her heart had now calmed down.

He hummed lightly, tapping his chin as he met her gaze. He smiled and began to lean closer to her. "I wonder if I can get it out of you some way..." he pondered out loud.

Kagome squirmed in her seat as she tried to get away from him. _Well, at least my boredom for earlier is gone. _She thought with a light sigh. "I-I doubt it. Why do you want to know so badly anyways?" she questioned.

He chuckled softly. "Because, I don't like not knowing things." He replied, "And now I know how to get the information from you." He stated.

"How wi-" her sentence was cut off as she felt warm smooth lips cover her own. Her eyes widened in surprise, before closing as fingers laced through her hair and pulled her closer and into a deeper kiss. Her face felt hot as they stayed in that position until her lungs began to burn and feel like they were about to burst.

Taking in a deep breath, she watched as Izaya pull back with a cocky smirk upon his face. Kagome felt her heart beating rapidly against her chest, feeling the daze of the kiss leave her. She glared angrily at the cocky male before her. "What did you do that for?!" she exclaimed in frustration "That could be considered sexual harassment you know!"

He chuckled and waved his hand at her in a dismissive fashion. "It's okay, It's okay. That's the same look you had on your face before I came. Which means you were thinking of me, naughty girl" he replied in a mock scold. He smirked once more as he met her gaze, "Besides. I did it because I like you, you are my type after all." he responded, as though he was talking about the weather instead of giving a confession.

Grabbing her hand, he pulled her from the chair until she was practically glued to his side. "Now come dear, we have information to sell and people to blackmail" he stated before leading her out of the building.

Watching as he practically skipped down the sidewalk. She shook her head, Well she did want something new and exciting when moving here and that was exactly what she got with him. She chuckled softly, she wouldn't have it or him any other way.

* * *


	6. NekoSensei, Princess Tutu: ratgirl407

Author Note (ratgirl407): Someone suggested I do this pairing, and it was just too bizarre to pass up. I may have went a bit off the beaten path with what those expected from this oneshot, but I think it turned out pretty good. I had some problems on how to end it, I def did not want to move into the animal/ human relationship. I sort of decided on a one-sided love. I hope you guys like it!

Princess Tutu/ Inuyasha

Neko-Sensei/ Kagome O.o

Disclaimer- I neither own Princess Tutu or Inuyasha. All characters belong to their respectable owners.

Summary: Kagome after arriving home for the last time finds the love of dance. After going to school and being in a troupe. She finds of a teaching job for ballet. Of course she is accepted, but she isn't quite sure about a certain cat that lingers around the campus.

* * *

"Oh where did I leave it?" Kagome questioned to herself as she fell to her hands and knees attempting to look under her bed. Moving an empty suitcase she squinted her eyes as if to peer into the murky darkness that covered the various objects that gravitated under her bed. Unable to find what she was looking for she sat upright now resting on her legs.

She frowned and thought for only a moment, "Okay…" she drawled out peering around her bedroom as if gathering her thoughts. "Where did I leave you?" Kagome asked into the emptiness.

Sitting up slightly, her hand connected with the bed so it could help her to stand. Once on her feet she took off out of the bedroom and glanced once more around the small living room. Her bright blue eyes did a once over of the room and for a moment she seemed to give up hope. A small spark of hopefulness shined across her face and she took off in the direction of the tiny laundry room that her apartment had. Thankfully she did not have to walk the some odd blocks to pay to use the launder mat.

Kagome skidded to a halt when she curved around the doorway, her socks sliding on the tiled floor. Reaching her hands out she balanced herself before she could fall. Her hip hit the side of the washer and she winced at the sharp pain. That's what one got when they ran inside. She should have listened to her mother.

Ignoring the soreness she opened the dryer door and a red duffle bag sat inside it. "There you are" she commented as if the object could speak to her. Her delicate hand swept into the space and grabbed the bag by its shoulder strap. Heaving the heavy thing out she quickly placed it on top of the dryer as she closed the door on the machine.

She turned and quickly made her way out of the small room, this time to the front entrance of her apartment, reaching down she scooped up a pair of comfortable shoes; Mere slip on's. She held up her body by placing a hand on the wall next to her as she slipped one shoe on then the other.

Once her shoes were on Kagome went back for her duffle bag, not hesitating as she grabbed the shoulder strap and slipped it onto her own shoulder. Then she quickly went to the front doorway. Her house keys rested on a small table in the front entrance and she quickly scooped them up as she opened the front door.

Somehow with such grace, or maybe it was luck she curved around the door and quickly slammed the entry after her, instantly locking her apartment up. Stuffing the jingling keys in her duffle bag she briskly walked to the staircase to the first floor of the apartment building.

Sometimes two at a time Kagome skipped the steps in an attempt to hurry, almost stumbling at some parts. Her hand gripped the railing as she felt herself shot forward. Her body came to a halt as her hand clung to the railing, herself mere inches from the cement steps. "Go slow Kagome go slow" she commanded herself, trying to persuade herself that being late was better than being injured.

This time she gathered herself and this time walked carefully towards Kinken Academy. It was a smaller school that was meant for the artistically gifted. Returning home from the past she had enough of fighting and history. Eventually she found a love of dance, something she never thought of being interested in before. It was a way to express herself that she never could before. Classes soon started and she found out that with the quick reflexes that she needed in the past, it helped her with her dance. Eventually she went to University (studying in ballet) then she was scouted to dance for several troupes. She settled on one of the more prestigious troupe and they toured many places.

Kagome shifted her shoulder strap and continued to walk towards the school. She stayed with the troupe for a while, and she eventually sought after something new to do with her life. A friend in her recent troupe had heard of a ballet teacher position that had opened up, she applied and eventually got the job at the Kinken Academy.

She slowed her pace once reaching the outskirts of the school, now being able to see some of the students making their way to their classes. Some of the teachers who lived off campus as well headed that way.

Kagome smiled now traveling at a calm pace, she decided to stay off campus (as it was the choice of the teachers) though she loved children she knew that she would want the quietness of away from campus.

Her black hair swished in the light breeze and her eyes glowed as the sun hit her face, those who were making their way to the Academy had to marvel at the newest teacher's beauty.

Though it was the first day back for students, she had been at the school much longer. Since needed to settle into her apartment and prepare what she needed to teach for the semester. She knew exactly what way she was going, and she was even able to meet some of the other teachers at the school. Kagome glided across campus, and slowly students began to wonder about the new teacher and what she would be teaching.

A gust of air blew past her and it swept up her hair for a moment, her hand came up to tame the ruffled hair. Though it was windy out the air was warm that it was still nice out. Making her way to her classroom she opened one of the doors that led inside and she stepped in.

* * *

The room was both dark and bright at the same time. The windows across the room let in the sun's rays and it gleamed across the shined floor. A dance studio always gave her a thrill somehow.

Of course she would always enjoy the rush of running through forests or notching an arrow and letting it wiz through the air only to strike an opponent. One would think a dance studio would be too boring for such a hero as she was. They would be mistaken though, even the simple things in life like a studio could put a fire in her stomach and give her a sense of excitement.

Kagome stepped into the room, now adorning a unitard and a light skirt over it. Her pointe shoes hung loosely from her fingertips. She stepped barefoot into the studio; her feet felt the coolness of the shined wooden floor.

Mirrors adorned the walls around her, able to see her elegant figure within the dark room. Standing for a moment she peered into the mirrors around her, almost analyzing how much she had aged since her years of traveling to the past.

Kagome stood for only a moment more and then carefully sat down on the ground to lace up her shoes so she may practice for a bit before her class arrived. The strands of ribbon felt cool on her hands as she twisted it around her legs then promptly tied them.

She stood and elegantly walked over to the ballet bar that was mounted over at the wall. Her hand gripped the wooden bar and slowly she began to stretch for the day. She would be expected to dance many hours whilst teaching her classes so one had to be prepared.

In her own thoughts she hardly noticed a rather cubby grey cat slide into the studio and sit on the floor intent on watching her. It's head was cocked in a way that it almost looked as though the animal was admiring her as she stretched and worked her way through easier movements.

Those who lived around the area would have recognized the cat immediately. For as long as they knew, the feline wandered around the town. More so he drifted towards the campus.

Kagome continued to work through the easy movements, almost humming along to Tchaikovsky's Coffee (Arabian Dance) from the Nutcracker. The slow movements of the dance slipped into her body and she focused onto herself in the mirror.

Movement behind her caught her blue eyes as she gracefully danced. Kagome watched as the cat that slipped into the studio just sat watching her with such precision it was unnerving.

Calming her movements, she slipped from her ballet position to a relaxed pose. Kagome turned to look at the feline behind her.

All the cat did was stare at her and she was starting to feel uncomfortable. She had heard of some instructors mention the odd cat. It wandered around campus as if it knew the place. She had yet to see the animal though. "Well hello" she spoke to the animal as if it would reply back, though she knew it never would.

The cat merely nodded its head, almost in a slight incline that it could have been mistaken for a greeting. Taken back by the odd feline Kagome approached the animal almost hesitantly. Her ballet slippers brushed against the polished wooden floor.

She half expected the animal to run when she got close, but it just sat there as she walked to it. When it never budged she sat in front of the creature and stared down to it. "I guess you know most people here" she spoke to the cat. Kagome frowned when she noticed that she was speaking with a _cat._ Stranger things had happened to her though. "I haven't had the pleasure of meeting you yet" she replied crossing her legs in front of her and curling her back forward so she could rest her elbows on her knees; then plopping her head into the palms of her hands.

A twinkle sparked his eyes and the cat pushed forward to her slightly, raising a paw and holding it out as if to say 'Hello'.

Kagome let a breathy amused laugh escape as she noticed what the cat was doing. Reaching an elegant hand out she curled it around the furry paw of the cat in front of her. "Nice to meet you, I'm Kagome" she politely responded.

* * *

A few months into the semester she settled in and enjoyed her classes, also from what she knew about her students they enjoyed her class as well.

"Miss. Kagome!" she heard two female voices screech at her at the end of her class. Turning her head she could have sighed at the girls who decided to grab her attention.

"Yes?" she asked as Pike and Lillie, the two girls were nice on the outside, but they did love the gossip and drama around the school grounds. Kagome almost smirked at the odd similarities between her friends back when she was still searching for the jewel fragments.

She guessed girls like them would always linger in whatever school she attended or taught at.

The blond haired girl spoke up "Miss. Kagome could you show us one dance please?" she pleaded. Her hands clasped together in front of her body and Pike looked onward as she waited for the answer as well.

She brought a hand up to tuck a loose strand of black hair behind her ear. "How about tomorrow instead?" she tried to reason with her beginner students. "At the start of class I'll have a dance prepared for you all". It wasn't like she couldn't have danced at the moment; she was prepared for it actually. Her pointe shoes were laced on her feet and her garment was proper to dance in.

It was her last class for the day, and she would have just rather head back to her apartment than perform.

Some of the students accepted her answer and packed up the things they needed, some others continued to almost plead with sad eyes. "I know you all have at least some class later, I'd suggest you all pick up the pace" she kindly joked with the girls who lagged in the studio still. As they continued to pack up their things she unlaced her slippers and walked to her own bag to retrieve proper walking shoes.

"Look it's Mr. Cat!" one of the young girls shouted and pointed to the far corner of the room. An open window with a ledge attached probably allowed the cat to enter the studio.

Kagome mildly hushed the outspoken girl, who in return flustered at being reprimanded.

The cat had appeared so many times around the studio, they almost claimed him as their mascot, even giving him a name 'Mr. Cat'.

"Girls" she warned the remaining children in her class. "Mr. Cat will be here tomorrow," she told them as she persuaded them to leave the dance class finally.

They sighed and calmly grabbed their stuff, bidding a farewell to the cat and their teacher before departing. Finally nearly thirty-six minutes after class had officially ended she was allowed to go home. A soft 'meow' caught her attention before she could leave the room once she retrieved her own things.

The cat she had known since arriving at the academy continued to sit and stare at her. Even though the cat was friendly and everyone admired him, for some reason when he was just with her some moments could become unnerving. As though he knew exactly what she was saying. "You coming?" she called out gently, and the cat that had been motionless jumped up to follow her out of the doorway.

She walked down the hallway then descended down the wooden stairwell, her shoes making a soft pattering on the floors. The nails of the cat behind her scraping along as well, showing that he was still following her.

Try as hard as she had to ignore the feline, he always seemed to find her. Eventually she had given up and eventually allowed the cat to stay with her. Occasionally at nights the cat known as "Mr. Cat" joined her in her small apartment.

Moving to the doorway that led outside she pushed it open and walked through. Elegantly she turned and held the door open for Mr. Cat that pattered behind her. The animal merely walked past the doorway and she had to roll her eyes at the feline that obviously liked being treated with so much respect. Then she had to mentally roll her eyes at herself.

She held the door open for a cat as though he were a human.

Yes she was partially crazy.

Kagome shook her head as she waited for him to pass. Once he had she then let the door shut to continue with her walk towards home. The cat walked beside her with his head held so high that she had to wonder why he seemed so… smug?

Some of the students who were sitting outside watched with a curious gaze as she left for the afternoon. All while the cat beside her kept with her pace as she walked down the steps in front of the academy.

Turning down the street she shifted her duffle bag higher on her shoulder. She still had her unitard on (of course she had thrown on some loose pants) but her shoulder pretty much had no fabric on it to keep from chafing.

She hummed quietly as her footfalls on the stone road made light taps. The cat beside her continued to walk along with her; quiet as ever. Her head tilted down to Mr. Cat, her now loose hair swirling around her form as a light breeze picked up. "What should I make tonight for dinner?" she asked the cat.

Seemed like Mr. Cat gravitated to her apartment evenings. It became habit to make him dinner and spend time with the feline.

The animal looked up to her, his bright eyes shining at her almost lovingly.

"How about grilled snapper in chili hollandaise sauce?" She asked waiting for a response from the cat. When he merely looked at her she changed her mind for dinner. "No?" she replied more to herself. Thinking for a moment "Salmon roulade with arugula spring onion sauce?" Mr. Cat once again looked at her waiting for something else.

She frowned as she continued to walk back to her apartment. "I guess I have some Tilapia from yesterday that I haven't cooked up yet" she suggestion, her fish options running low for the feline.

A 'meow' sounded from below her and she grinned at the obvious favoritism of the Tilapia.

"Alright" she purred thinking over how to cook the fish, "what if we pan- sear it this time?"

The cat once again let a low 'meow' escape agreeing with her suggestion to cook the meal for that night.

Grinning she fell into step with the cat, "You're spoiled you know that?" she commented loosely, her hand coming up to grip the strap on her arm. Her thumb rested under the hard strap, she should really think about getting a better bag.

Falling quiet she continued to walk then turn down another street, which several apartments were located. Mr. Cat hopped up the first steps as she climbed them effortlessly. Her hand rested on the railing steadying her balance. Reaching the top she turned to the right and walked ahead of Mr. Cat.

Kagome fell into a stop as she approached her door. Mr. Cat waited patiently while she reached into the duffle bag pocket to grab her keys. Pulling them from her bag she found the right key with one hand and slipped it into the lock. Unlocking the door she swung the door open and stepped in. The feline followed behind her and once he was in the apartment she closed the front door.

Dropping her bag with a 'thud' she kicked off her sneakers. The shoes fell to a heap on the floor. She pulled her sweatpants higher on her form and tied the ties on it a bit tighter. Not feeling completely uncomfortable she started to work on an early dinner instead of changing out of her ballet outfit.

Mr. Cat watched as the woman started to cook dinner, first pulling out the skillet, then the fish from the refrigerator, followed by the rest of the ingredients she would need. As Kagome stood behind the tabletop he moved over to where she was, but instead, hopped onto the bar stool she had on the other side of the counter.

He did not make a sound but merely watched as she prepared a meal for both of them. It was almost as though the wife making the meal for when the husband returned home from work. That was instead what it truly was, a lonely woman making a meal for a homeless cat on occasion.

His shined loving eyes towards Kagome as she worked, first heating up the skillet then preping what else she needed. Sitting calmly in the stool his eyes did not watch the Tilapia that she elegantly prepared, but rather, he watched her form as she moved around the kitchen.

When she stretched her form to reach something, her skintight dancers outfit left nothing to the imagination. Her back would curl when she bent over to reach something lower in the drawers. The curve sensually accented her lithe form. She did have a dancers body; that was for sure.

As she cooked he watched with interest, of course he was a cat while she was human. Yet the interest never dwindled. The curiosity with her was strong as ever; people did associate curiosity with felines though.

Steam rose from the skillet as she placed the fish in to cook it. The sizzle and smell of the fish tingled his nose and made it twitch with anticipation for the meal to come.

Kagome laughed when she noticed the dazed look to the cat when he caught the smell of the fish cooking. She had prepared a mango salsa to compliment her fish while she left the other Tilapia plain. Included with her entrée she also had rice boiling in a pot beside where she cooked the fish.

Leaving the food for a moment alone she turned to grab two plates. Placing them gently on the hard countertop she went to remove the Tilapia from the pan and replace it on each of the plates. Placing the pan back on the over top she turned her focus to the other parts of the meal.

As she got the rice and the mango salsa finished Kagome then topped her own plate with the two dishes. She moved the plates to the upper part of the counter, were the bar stools were situated.

Reaching down she pulled a drawer out and plucked out some silverware. Closing the drawer with a small 'thug' she walked around the counter and situated herself on one of the vacant barstools. Mr. Cat looked at her, almost waiting for her to take the first bite of food before continuing.

Cutting onto the fish she took a bit of mango along with the bite, placing the food in her mouth she savored the taste. From beside her she noticed the cat only look at her while she ate.

Trying to ignore him she went back to eating, then soon heard the feline munching on the fish she had cooked them for dinner.

For a moment she had an out of body experience. She was eating dinner with a _cat_. Did her life always have to be weird? Cutting the fish with her fork she scooped up some rice then took a bite from the fork.

Maybe she would always have an odd life. She certainly thrived on the uniqueness of opportunities that life had to offer. Though she loved the weird moments, she wished that every once in a while she could take a nice calm and normal day over the odd ones.

Taking a few more bites of food she got up from her seat to place what was left in the refrigerator. She planned to eat the remaining food later that evening.

Kagome let the fridge shut and she turned around to see Mr. Cat continuing to munch on the fish. "I'm going to go read," she announced grabbing the attention of the feline. When he continued to look at her she grew uncomfortable and just walked away from the kitchen, not knowing what else to say to the cat.

As she left for her room he watched her form. Her bedroom door shut and he knew that she was changing into something more comfortable. Looking down to the fish she had perfectly prepared he knew he had nothing else to do that moment than finish eating the food. He would be able to see her after he had cleaned his plate.

* * *

Nearly a half hour later Mr. Cat hopped from the barstool to land gracefully on his feet. He had heard the bedroom door open a while back, thus startling him enough that his paw had stepped into his food.

As he finished though he noticed the apartment was quiet, so he decided to go look for Kagome. Stretching his back he paused for a moment before walking down the hallway of her apartment. He had not heard her in the living room connected to the kitchen, so he suspected that she was in the extra room she had used.

Stopping outside of her extra room he peered into the doorway. She used this space as a combination of library and office. Books littered the shelves; a small sofa was slid against a far corner. This room not only included educational things, but objects for exercise littered the room. Weights and machines used for stretching helped to keep her dancers body.

His head turned and he glanced upon the girl that he always followed. A small book was gripped in her hands. Her head was slumped to the side and eyes closed. Kagome had fallen asleep while reading.

Taking a few steps forward Mr. Cat watched closely as she breathed deeply showing she was completely asleep. Using his legs he hopped to the end of the sofa. Walking carefully as to not wake the woman he settled himself where the book was in her hands. Ignoring as her grip on the harder object loosened and eventually the item tumbled to the floor, some of the pages bending against the ground.

He purred as he lay against her stomach, his head lying at the base of her breasts. The warmth from her cotton shirt comforted him, and her hands that settled around him just barely touched his fur. It was almost as though she knew he was there, even though he knew she didn't.

Brushing his head against her body he resumed getting comfortable before taking a breath of scent. It was odd for a cat to enjoy the company of a human in such a deep manner. She oozed pride, gracefulness, and curiosity, in every sense she was a cat. Yet her body was not one. Spiritually and mentally she could be considered a feline.

Ignoring his thoughts of the woman he came to care for he let his mind relax and soon he fell into a sleep.

In his dreams they filled with adventures that he could dance and teach ballet that the woman he soon started to care for was everlastingly his.


	7. Zelman, Black Blood Brothers: Piratekit

Inuyasha/Black Blood brothers  
Zelman/ Kagome/ Sesshomaru

Disclaimer: Do not own anything in this story.

* * *

In a small town that was separated from a bigger city, the streets were filled with citizens as they made their way from point 'A' to point 'B' before the sky darkened completely. Among the citizens walking on the streets, there was petite female with long black hair, that when hit correctly with the sun, would have blue highlights streaked through it. She wore casual clothing, and her gray-blue eyes flashed curiously as she made her way through the crowded streets. Her eyes darting over each building as she passed it. After a few moments of walking, a small smile came to her lips as she headed towards one building. As she reached the entrance, she opened the heavy looking doors with little effort.

* * *

Kagome sighed in relief as she walked into the darkened building. Blinking a few times for her eyes to adjust to the change in lighting, she looked around the area curiously. She had been to this building a few times before, when they had different schedules during the day this is where they would meet up at night before going home together. Looking down at her watch she sighed lightly. _I still have forty five minutes before either of them will be here. _She thought as she nibbled softly on her bottom lip.

Well, standing in the entry way would not do her any good. Nodding softly to her own thoughts, she straightened up before walking towards the back of the building. As she made her way further into the building, she cringed as the smell of smoke and liquor met her senses. The loud music certainly wasn't pleasant either, but this building was the best place to meet up, even if it was not usually their normal 'cup of tea' so to speak.

Smiling at the bartender as she finally reached the bar, she took a seat on one of the stools. "Ello' dear, what can I get for you this evening?" the bartender questioned, as he made his way in front of her.

Kagome offered him another smile, "The same as last time" she stated softly. Even with the loud music, she knew the bartender would be able to hear her order, for like most of the people in this building, he wasn't human. The bartender smiled and nodded before going off the get her drink. Kagome sighed softly as she looked down at her hands, she had been in this town now for almost a year and she was still getting use to some of the changes.

While this new town reminded her a lot of her modern home, it was also very, very different. Almost like an alternate universe. Shaking her head to mentally clear her thoughts, she looked up as the small glass was placed in front of her. She nodded in thanks to the bartender and wrapped her hands around the glass. Tipping her head back she took a quick shot of the liquid and shivered as it left a hot trail down her throat.

She usually didn't drink, however when she did she liked the strong stuff. Not those 'girly' drinks that most of her high school friends would probably drink by now. She smiled bitterly at that thought, she had not seen any of her friends from her time, nor her family, for a long time now.

Sighing softly, she put her drink down onto the hard surface of the counter and looked curiously around the room. Her eyes studied each person as her gaze passed by them, she mentally wondered if she should play a game of whether they were humans or not. She snorted in amusement at that thought, while it would be entertaining it would also be rather tiring.

Her gaze stopped on a couple in the dark corner of the room, she frowned as she noticed what exactly they were doing. _It looks like they are going to suck off the others face _She thought with a light snicker. She shivered slightly and looked back towards her drink. She remembered when she had been younger, about fifteen to sixteen she had been so anxious to experience kissing and going further with the one she loved. Her frown deepened at the thought, when it had finally happened it had been so terrible that she had become disgusted with the idea of 'kissing' or 'making out' in general.

She sighed softly as she thought about it. It had been Inuyasha, he was her first in kissing and going further. At first, she had thought it was bad because it was new, that it would get better. But she had been wrong, oh so wrong. Shaking her head she thought back to when and how it had exactly happened.

It had been after the last fight for the jewel, and the end of Naraku. After the jewel had been completed, she had decided to stay behind with Inuyasha and the others, for multiple reasons. The main one being, when the jewel had been completed it had gone back into her body, giving her immortality so she could forever guard it. Along with that reason was also her new 'family' she had made in this time. So with one last farewell to her blood family and a note to her friends she was back in the past and at her new home. She had been excited for multiple reasons, but the main had been that she and Inuyasha had finally started 'dating', and it was the most exciting thing that had ever happened to her. She had also become the temporary village miko until the other was trained completely.

For the first year she had been staying in the past. It had been wonderful. She and Inuyasha had started to get along better and got closer with each passing day. After a year though, they began to get more intimate with one another. When they had kissed, she had felt no 'shock of electricity' like her friends had said they felt. As they progressed in their intimate relationship, she felt more and more disappointed because things had not turned out how she had wanted.

When they 'made out' she felt disgusted with it. The feeling of another tongue in her mouth was in no way appealing to her. After that, she had begun to think that something was wrong with her. The further they progressed, the more she pulled back. It felt like any act of intimacy had to be forced, which made it a chore more than an enjoyment. After a while, she had begun to feel as though she was lying to herself and Inuyasha, she knew that didn't feel right. And she didn't want to hold Inuyasha back, even if he seemed to enjoy it.

So one day, she had pulled him aside and told him it would probably be better if they just remained friends. Though he had been hurt at first, he said he understood. Now that she thought back to it, her attraction and feeling of 'love' for Inuyasha was probably not as strong as she had thought it to be at the time. It was most likely because he was something new, something exciting. His brash nature was the opposite of the males she knew in her time, the fact that he had dog ears and some other interesting abilities was an added bonus to her attraction. But those feelings weren't love. She knew that now.

After the day they had 'broken up' it had gotten very awkward between them. While she still cared for Inuyasha, she felt bad for staying there, in his own town. When it had been she that had broken up with him. However, she had no where else to go even if she wanted to. Aside from going to live with Kouga, which is something she really didn't want to do. She wished nightly that she could find somewhere else to go. It seemed as though someone had been listening to her thoughts, for a few months after the event between she and Inuyasha. A surprising visitor had come to the village seeking her help.

It had been someone she never thought she would see again. It had been Sesshoumaru. When he had asked for her, she had approached him cautiously. Sure, he was not an enemy, but he was also not an ally. She had listened to his curiously and was rather surprised when he asked that she come back with him to his home, so she could be the healer to the humans that served under him.

She had also learned that day why 'the human hating demon lord' as he had so been called, had humans serving him, when any demon would die to do it. The answer was simple; Rin. While she was getting older, he thought it would be better that she had human companions or servers too. However, he did not want to her to be out of his territory and close to him. So it was why he had brought humans to him instead of sending her away to them. However, the humans did not want a demon healer working on them and said they would be more comfortable with a human healer.

Rin had been the one to suggest her, and he had agreed which was why he had come to where she was staying. Kagome had asked him for a few days to think about it, and after thinking of the good and bad, she had agreed to go. Inuyasha had not been happy with her choice, but part of her still believes that he was slightly relieved to see her go. She was happy too, this way broken hearts will be able to heal faster. It also helped that the next miko for village had finished her training.

Making up her mind, she began packing and then after a quick farewell with her friends, she went with Sesshoumaru back to his lands. She had not been surprised how royal looking his home had been, even for the time period. However, she had been surprised at how big it had been. Her room had been the same size as her home that she had grown up in. Of course, it being Sesshoumaru, his 'home' had only the finest things. After getting settled in, she had settled into her new job nicely.

She was surprised how nice everyone under Sesshoumaru had been to her; humans and demons alike. After six months of being there, she had been called into Sesshoumaru's study. Once there, he had told her that she would be taking combat classes, because he had noticed how much she lacked in the offensive position in the final battle with Naraku. She had accepted, and had soon become a well trained fighter. It was another year that she had lived with Sesshoumaru before everything changed.

* * *

Kagome sighed softly as she took another drink of the alcohol before her. Yes, after that one event her relationship with Sesshoumaru had changed completely. The event itself was rather random and took her completely by surprise.

She had been talking with Sesshoumaru in his study about some of the concerns she held for some of his human workers when she suddenly found herself pressed against the wall, and his lips against hers. She had stiffened in surprise, and when she felt his tongue upon her lips she stiffened even further as she waited for the feeling of disgust that she usually felt when she had done this action with Inuyasha. She knew that she couldn't push Sesshoumaru off even if she tried, so she could only hope that he would tire of her quickly and back away.

She was in no way repulsed by Sesshoumaru. She had in fact thought that he was rather attractive multiple times, it was the action of being intimate with anyone however, that repulsed her. However she felt her eyes widen and her heart begin to beat faster when his tongue entered her mouth. Instead of feeling _repulsed _by the action she instead felt _pleasure._

Everything from that point was a blur. It had all happened so quickly, but that night she and Sesshoumaru had gotten very close. And she had enjoyed it all. It was a surprise to her, for she had thought that after her experience with Inuyasha she would never get intimate with another being again. However, Sesshoumaru seemed to like proving people wrong. Though, Sesshoumaru would never tell her why he did what he did that night, that event had changed their relationship completely.

They had become an intimate couple instead of just 'lord and miko' or 'master and nurse'. While Sesshoumaru did not show her any affection out in public, he showed her plenty when it was just the two of them behind closed doors. She had become addicted to him, and could not wait till they were together again. She had never thought such a pleasure could exist, and she know understood what her friends had once raved about to her. Intimacy could be a good thing.

Their relationship continued for another year, as the days passed they got closer and closer. Kagome felt perfectly content with her life at Sesshoumaru's home. She was glad she had made the choice to stay in the past instead of going back to her home. Everything in her life was seemingly perfect.

* * *

Kagome snorted in amusement at the thought as she took another drink of the liquor before putting it back down. Yes, everything had seemed to be perfect, but if there is one thing she learned. It was that her life could never be totally 'perfect', or 'normal' for when she had finally truly settled into life. It decided to take her on another roller coaster ride, this time however she wouldn't be going alone.

She could honestly say that, she had no clue how it happened, and even to this day she cannot figure out why it happened; but it did. One afternoon she and Sesshoumaru were practicing in the dojo when they were both surrounded in a warm light and then they found themselves in a totally different world.

Sesshoumaru, being himself, had simply started looking around with a calm expression on his face. She, however, was freaking out, this new area seemed like the modern time she had come from. Something seemed different and she couldn't quite put her finger on it.

She had soon found out what exactly was different, when they were attacked by a few people that had elongated fangs and a crazy look in their eyes. Both she and Sesshoumaru had quickly taken care of them, Sesshoumaru had told her that the people who had just attacked them were not demons, but they were not humans either. It was a few moments later that they were found by some humans that called themselves 'Compromisers'**. **After they saw the carcasses to the dead ones that attacked them, they informed them that the creatures were 'vampires' and the ones that had attacked them were 'crazed' compared to most. Kagome knew the term all to well, she had always heard myths of them, but that was all they were in the modern world she came from.

After the lead woman informed them of the creatures they began to ask questions of who they were, and why they were there. They had asked Sesshoumaru if he was a 'vampire' and Sesshoumaru had frowned and replied that 'he wasn't such a weak creature, he was a pure blood demon' with pride. Kagome was left with no choice but to tell them that she was human, in a way, but she was a miko too.

After some more talking, it was decided that they would be moved to a town called the 'special zone' a town where vampires can live without worry of being killed by human officials. However, both humans and vampires co-exist in the town. While there was a barrier that surrounded it, they were welcomed in even with Sesshoumaru's strength, because they had been invited in by one of the humans that live in there.

After entering the city, they had decided to explore the area by themselves, Which also included finding a new place to stay while they were here. As they walked, Kagome had asked Sesshoumaru why he was so calm about the changes. Her answer was, to no surprise "This Sesshoumaru was taught to expect the unexpected. We were obviously called here for a reason, getting nervous about it would do us no good."

Hearing his words had calmed her own panic and she began to really look at the surroundings. She would admit that some of the buildings were rather interesting, they walked around for awhile, before stopping to rest. As they were sitting down, well, she was sitting Sesshoumaru was standing. They were approached by a woman in a business suit. She had brown hair that was tied into a bun and framed glasses covering her eyes. She approached them with a slight smile and her voice was soft as she spoke. 'My boss would like to meet you two' she stated. Kagome had rose a brow and looked at Sesshoumaru, seeing him shrug and then nod she got up from her seat and both of them began following the woman.

It was then that they met him. He was sitting down on a sofa, he wore a more modern outfit compared to what she had seen for the past few years. He also wore a beanie and he had long shaggy hair, though his hair was long. It would be short compared to Sesshoumaru's hair, as this man's hair barely touched his shoulders. He had red hair, with eyes that matched. She watched cautiously as he stared at both of them, she flinched back as something flew towards her head, and with the reflexes that Sesshoumaru had taught her she was able to catch the object. She was surprised to find it to be cola. The red haired man had laughed and told both she and Sesshoumaru to sit down, while motioning towards the sofa opposite of him.

Kagome had been rather surprised but, seeing Sesshoumaru's nod, they took the offered seat. It was then that man introduced himself as 'Zelman Clock'.

* * *

Kagome chuckled softly at the thought of their first meeting. It wasn't hard to tell that Sesshoumaru was rather put off by the man and his character. However, when Zelman had offered them a place to stay, to her surprise the cold lord had agreed to it. After that, things only got crazier.

They spent more time with Zelman, learned more, and as time went on she realized that Zelman and Sesshoumaru had a lot in common. Which was probably why the two butted heads so much. Zelman was an interesting character, she quickly learned that he had no problem expressing his feelings. Even his attraction to both she and Sesshoumaru. He also had no problem showing how much he 'liked' them. She thought for sure that Sesshoumaru would kill the man when he first 'came onto' him, however, she was surprised when Sesshoumaru had not pushed him away.

When they were in a private room later, Sesshoumaru had said that Zelman was interesting to him. It was then that she knew something in their relationship would change. After a few months, Sesshoumaru and Zelman had gotten closer, in a way she knew was probably more intimate then friendship wise. She was approached by Zelman the same way she had first been approached by Sesshoumaru. She was shocked that she also enjoyed intimate acts with him.

Somehow after months of slowly getting closer intimately, the three of them all became intimate together. Talk about something that would shock your mother. If someone had told her when she was fifteen that she would be in a three person relationship with two guys in the future, she would have blushed like crazy and then asked them if they were feeling okay. After continuing to have a relationship with two men for almost half a year, she had come to love both of them equally. And had once again settled into her new, and slightly bizarre romantic life.

_Which leads me to now. _She thought, as she glanced down at her glass. She blinked in surprise to find to find it empty _I guess I finished it when I was reminiscing. _Kagome stiffened as she felt the sudden change In the environment, the excitement of the females In the room was hard not to notice. She smirked, she didn't have to turn around to know who was coming.

Her smirk widened into the smile as the whispers of the females around her got louder. _They are almost here _she thought happily. Fishing out the money to pay for her drink, she put it on the counter and nodded to the bartender. Getting up from her seat, she turned around and smiled brightly as the two men of her affection came through the crowd an made their way towards her.

Meeting them in the middle, She grasped each of their hands in her own. "Hey guys, ready to go?" she questioned softly.

Zelman returned her smile and nodded. "Of course my dear, let's go" he stated.

Sesshoumaru squeezed her hand and nodded. Not bothering to speak, he turned around and began to lead them out of the building.

Kagome looked at both men as she walked in between on the now darkened and still busy streets. While most would see their relationship as 'weird', she knew that she wouldn't change a thing. She hoped that Zelman was the reason that they had come to this new world. Also that they would never have to leave, because as of now, she couldn't picture life without either one of her lovers.


	8. Betelgeuse, Beetlejuice: PiratekitAG

**A/N(from PiratekitAG): **When I saw the request for this pairing, I could not help but take this challenge. It was interesting to write, that was for sure. I hope you all enjoy it, thanks for reading!!

**Crossover between: **_Inuyasha _and _Beetlejuice._

**Pairing: **Betelgeuse/Kagome.

**Summary: **Kagome had experienced a lot of weird things in her short twenty years of life. However, if she thought she knew weird before, she was proven wrong when she had met _him _for the first time_._ It seemed that her 'ability' to attract the weird ones would never change, even after death.

* * *  
Kagome sighed softly as she combed her fingers through her thick hair and she looked around the dimly lit room she was currently in. Humming lightly, she turned her attention to the mirror in front of her, and her lips turned downward into a frown as she gazed at her reflection. Her once tan skin was now sickly pale in color, the skin underneath her eyes had darkened immensely giving it a dark purple color , making it look as though she had just gotten into a major fight and her eyes were now bruised. Her eyes that had once shined with life were now faded. Making the once gray-blue eyes many used to be so fond of, a flat gray tone of color.

She sighed softly, she supposed that it made sense that anyone that was no longer among the living would lose all or most signs of life. Yes, she was dead and she had been for the past six hundred years. She still remembered the day she had died, like it had only happened the previous day. She had died when she was only twenty years old, however it was not from the final battle with the evil hanyou Naraku that had killed her, like she had always thought it would. However, she did die in a time that she wasn't born into, by a simple illness that if she had been into her born time, would have been cured by the advance medical equipment of that time.

But sadly, she had not been in her time when she had gotten sick, and she had no way of going back to her time to get the treatment that would make her better. So she could only live each day to its fullest, and spend time with the ones she loved, as she ignored the pain of the disease she had as it ate away at her insides. She could only watch as her loved ones looked at her with pain in their eyes. And she could only silently pray at night that when she finally passed on, they would be able to move on quickly, and that the pain they felt for her would fade quickly too. But while she was on her death bed, she never feared it. She had often been scared of a lot when she was younger; heights, math and after dealing with Naraku, spiders. She had never given death a thought, until she knew it was quickly approaching.

Her thoughts always went quickly. She always mentally asked herself: Does death hurt? What happens after we die? Where do we go? As her body got weaker, she never got an answer to that question. From living in a futuristic time, she knew more beliefs of what came after death, then what those in this era knew about. There were many ideas. A few were; when one died they were sent to either heaven or hell. Or that they would go to another universe waiting to be reincarnated, or that their life energy will go back to the nature it had come from.

However, whatever she thought would happen after she passed on, she never thought it would turn out the way it had. After she had died, she had awoken in the hut that she had been resting in. But she had noticed some things that had changed. The main one being, the pain she had gotten use to over the years that she had been ill, was gone. When she rose to her feet, she found it surprising that she had enough strength to stand. She had felt so excited, thinking maybe she had been magically gotten better. That She quickly made her way outside the hut, to find the others and tell them the good news.

However, after leaving the hut. She noticed her friends not to far away, talking quietly amongst themselves. They all looked so sad, and she hadn't a clue why. She found out why however, when she got closer to them. They had been talking about her, and how she was now gone, no longer among the living. Inuyasha kept asking why, why she had left before him, and why he had let her stay after the battle with Naraku. Kagome had wanted so bad to hug him tightly and let him know she was there. But she couldn't, they couldn't hear her nor could they feel her touch, so she silently watched as they continued to console one another and then she watched as each of her loved ones retired for the night. Leaving her alone to stand in the empty streets of Inuyasha's village.

She slowly went back towards the hut as her mind grasped this new information. She was dead, yet she didn't _feel _dead. She felt like she normally had, the only difference she could feel now was the cold air that seemed to follow her around. The only question she had was 'why am I still here'. When she went back to her room, she found that she wasn't like the _ghosts _or _spirits _if you will, that she had heard stories about. She wasn't transparent, she felt solid, she could move objects to the side and also pick the objects up. On the mat she had once been sleeping on, she found a book titled ' _Handbook for the Recently Deceased' _As she read the book over, from front to back. She learned many things about being dead. One of which was, she would stay in the place close to her heart, for over one hundred years. It didn't list _why_ she would stay, just that she would.

Over the years of battling with Naraku and collecting the Jewel shards. Kagome had learned that, life was unexpected. Most often, it was best if one just went with what life threw at them and hope for the best. So that is what she did. She went with the flow of what came after life, and hoped that in the end everything would work out. As she stayed in the village, she learned her boundaries. From the well, to the end of Inuyasha's village were where she could roam to. If she went any further, she would get taken to a deserted land that had giant sand worms . She had also learned that, no living thing could see her. Not humans, demons nor regular animals. Though it had taken some getting use to, she had come to terms with her new situation. And she did the only thing she could do, watch.

She watched as her friends grieved for her death, she watched as Sango and Miroku got married. She watched as their family grew, and as Sango taught her children the art of demon slaying. She watched as Shippo grew from a young boy into a strong adult kitsune. She watched as slowly, Inuyasha began to open his heart to another woman. She watched as they got closer, and she watched as Inuyasha finally moved past her death and mated another hanyou. She watched as Inuyasha lived his life without her, and she watched as the world kept moving forward even though she was frozen in time. She never aged, it made sense, for a dead person had no reason to age. When her friends and their family began to become deceased, Kagome was some what excited thinking she may be reunited with her friends. However, that was not that case, when they passed on, their spirit did not linger around as hers had.

It was then Kagome felt an emotion she had not for a long time. Loneliness. She felt alone as she watched her loved one's pass on, and as she watched their families grow with time. It all passed by in a blur, but at the same time, it seemed to drag on forever. She had lost count of time, but after years and years of watching her friend's names become just part of history. She realized that the determined days of one hundred years had already past. Deciding to take a step past her invisible boundaries she was surprised to find that she could move around freely. Coming up with the idea that she may be able to find another being like her past the boundaries, she left the area with silent wishes that her loved one's descendants would continue to grow and live through time.

* * *  
Kagome sighed once more, as she looked away from her reflection and towards her hands. Her gaze was brought to the jeweled ring that rested on the third finger of her left hand. _A wedding ring _She thought, with a snort of amusement. Most women always had it be one of their life dream to get married. However, for herself, it had not been her 'life' dream, for she had just been dating Inuyasha when she had passed away and did not have the pleasure of getting married to him. However it had happened in her death, instead of her life.

She smiled softly as she continued to gaze at the ring, it was a simple design with a simple jewel. This ring however, had not left her finger for the past two hundred years. For after _he _had given it to her on their 'wedding' day, she didn't want nor need to take it off. For it bound her to him, until life, as he would say. Thinking about him always brought a smile to her face, though when she first met him it had been a frown that was always on her lips when around him. For he had first come to her in a whirlwind of annoyance.

Chuckling softly, Kagome thought back to the first time she met him, and the events that followed afterwords.

* * *  
Flashback  
* * *

_Kagome sighed softly as she continued down the darkened street un-noticed by those who walked around her. It was easy to get use to her loved ones not being able to see her, but even after being not seen by those who are among the living, she found it harder to not be seen by strangers. Looking at those around her, she frowned as she took note of the time change. She had been traveling now for almost a hundred years. She was unaffected by the wars that were taking place, the diseases that were spreading among the living didn't affect her either. However, she was still among the experience of when it happened. She still felt the tremors of the bombs, she still heard and smelt everything that happened around her._

_She wished that she could be like her deceased friends, in a place where they were not wandering the earth with not destination in mind. But that wasn't the case, and she was still wandering and searching. For what exactly she hadn't a clue, but she went where her un-beating heart lead her, even if it seemed like it was leading her around in circles. Shaking her head to clear her wandering thoughts, Kagome focused on the road before her. Noticing the grave yard not to far off, she decided she would rest there for awhile, and then begin moving again._

_Quickly making her way there, she slowly went through the small grassy area. Looking at each tombstone she passed with light interest, until she found a stone bench in the middle of the grave yard. Sitting down upon it, she looked over the area and sighed lightly. She hadn't a clue why, but wherever she went she always ended up resting in the graveyard the place had. Oddly enough, it was where she felt most comfortable. Maybe because there were hardly any living beings inside it. She hadn't a clue if that was the real reason, but she would take comfort where she could find it. Sighing once again, she laid her hand on her chest. Though her heart had stopped beating long ago, it still felt the pain of loneliness. 'When will I find a companion?' She questioned silently, a frown upon her lips._

_Kagome jumped as she felt another hand on her chest, her brow furrowed as she looked at the much larger hand, that obviously did not belong to her. Looking in front of her, her eyes widened before narrowing as she looked at the grinning face of the male before her. Gasping as his hand moved to one of her breasts. She grasped the hand tightly and removed it from her person immediately. "What do you think you are doing?!?" she questioned the male before her with a hard tone, as she continued to glare at him. Completely forgetting that another being could not only see her, but that he could also touch her._

_The male meet her gaze and smiled in a cocky fashion. This move only made her more annoyed, however the words that came out of his mouth in reply to her question, really got under her skin. "Well doll, I was grabbing your breasts. It looked so fun while you were doing it, that I thought I would give it a try"_

_Kagome clenched her jaw and huffed as she looked away from the male. "I wasn't grabbing my breast, I was feeling my heart."_

_The male rose a brow, and laughed loudly. "Ah so that's what it was? Then I change my answer, I was feeling your heart too."_

_Kagome felt her annoyance grow at the sarcastic tone the male had. Taking in a deep breath, she released it and hoped that she would be able to calm soon. However, any hopes of calming were dashed when the male decided to sit in the spot next to her. He wrapped his arm her shoulders and smiled widely at her. "So doll face, what are you doing in this graveyard by your lonely ol' self. You may want to be careful, there are creeps out there after all."_

_Kagome sighed softly "Indeed, I'm talking to one right now" she mumbled softly, as she looked over the male curiously. He wasn't the best looking male she had ever seen, but he wasn't extremely hideous either. He had the same pale skin and dark circles that she did. He also had blond hair that was spiked out all over, looking like a strange sort of afro. His outfit looked like one that would fit the time they were currently in, however it was dirtied with soil and ripped in multiple places. His eye color was a light blue/green that had the same dull look that her eyes held. 'He's dead' she thought, her eyes widened at the thought of meeting another like her._

_However, her eyes narrowed as she felt a hand once again on her breast. Clenching her jaw she jabbed her elbow into the males side and glared at him. "Unless you would like to die once more, I suggest that you not touch my person in such a manner again." she stated lowly , but loud enough for the male to hear._

_He put his hands up in mock surrender. "Okay, Okay you win doll, I won't touch you again" he replied with a mischievous grin. "But could you at least tell me your name?" he questioned._

_Kagome rose a brow in question as she looked him over cautiously. She didn't trust him, but he was the first person she had talked to since her death. Sighing lightly she met his gaze and replied "Kagome, and yours?"_

_The man continued to smile, and bowed down to her as he replied. "The name is Betelgeuse, my dear"_

_Kagome mentally rolled her eyes at his still sarcastic tone. She watched curiously as he rose from his bowed position and began walking towards one of the tombstones. He turned around half way and motioned for her to follow, "Come on, I'll show you my home!" he stated with a wink. Kagome knew she probably shouldn't have followed him, for he had only been annoying and perverted thus far and she only knew him for a short period of time. However, she was craving conversation, and he was the only one that she could have a conversation with._

_So against her better judgment she cautiously followed him into the underground and into his 'home'._

* * *  
End flashback  
* * *

After she followed him into his home, she had found out, through some annoying situations who he was and why he was alone. He use to be the assistant of one of the dead 'higher ups' as he called her. He said that he had gotten tired of being told what to do, and how to do it. So he left, and decided to start his own 'thing'. Though at the time he had no clue what exactly it was that he wanted to do, he just knew he wanted to do it alone and his way.

After she made to leave, she found him following after her. After several attempts to get him to stop following her, and failing in those attempts. She decided that if he wanted to follow her so badly, she would let him. So the two of them began to travel around the world, while she was still invisible to others on the street. She was glad that she now had a companion, that she could talk to, even if that companion was rather annoying.

As time passed, she had learned more about him as they traveled together. While he never told her how he had died. She did find out that he was a hundred times the pervert that Miroku had ever been. He was probably the lord of all that was perverted. He also had a bad temper, often acting like a child when he didn't get his away. He had a sarcastic sense of humor too, that while it sometimes would be annoying. She had gotten use to it with time.

After traveling together for a year, their relationship had somehow gone from being an awkward friendship to a romantic relationship. She still had no clue how it had happened, but she did find that it wasn't as bad as she first thought it would be. _I guess it is true that one cannot help who their heart chooses to love. _She thought with a light smile.

After being together romantically, for another year, Betelgeuse had proposed to her. She had first thought he was joking, but soon found that was not the case and he was very serious about marrying her. She had never seen him so serious before, so she knew it must have been true. They married soon after, and had been together ever since.

Kagome jumped and stiffened as she felt arms wrap around her torso. Recognizing the familiar scent of her lover, and husband, she relaxed in his hold. "Hey doll face, are you ready?" Betelgeuse asked as he tightened his hold around her.

Kagome nodded "Yeah almost" she replied. "Are you sure we should do this though? Juno is not pleased with us already and has sent us a warning before."

He shrugged and smirked. "Ah, come on doll face, since when have I cared about what Juno thinks?" he questioned with a cocky tone.

Kagome shook her head with a small smile upon her lips. It was true, Betelgeuse did not listen nor care what anyone thought. Aside from her on special occasions. But that was him, and after being married for hundreds of years. She had learned to accept everything that is Betelgeuse, the good and the bad. Standing up, she turned towards him. "Let's go then" she stated softly.

He nodded enthusiastically, "righty-o doll face" he replied happily as he grabbed her hand and began to lead her from their home. Watching his striped back as he walked before her. Kagome smiled softly. Her undead life had once been so lonely, but now that she had him in it, the loneliness was long gone and she was for once in a long time, happy that she had died at such a young age and had been in the situation she found herself in after death.

For if she hadn't been that way, she would have never met Betelgeuse. And she couldn't imagine life, or death, without him.

*** * *  
A/N(from PiratekitAG)**: So, I know the 'deceased' can't see their reflections in mirrors. So let's go with the mirror was a unique one that allows the dead to see their reflection XD Anyways, hope you enjoyed this piece!I apologize for any grammar/spelling errors. Reviews are awesome * hint, hint-nudge, nudge *


	9. Ghost Hunt, Takiwaga: PiratekitAG

**A/N(PiratekitAG): **Hello people! So, I got hooked onto the manga series 'Ghost Hunt' when Sable Scribe suggested it to me. It' s a really good manga, so I suggest to those who like the supernatural to check it out! Anyways, Hope you enjoy this one-shot. I apologize in advance for any grammar/spelling errors.

**Pairing: **Kagome/Takigawa

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing from _Inuyasha _nor do I own anything from _Ghost Hunt._

* * *

Kagome hummed softly to herself as she walked down the crowded streets of Shibuya. Glancing around at the buildings that lined the street, she looked for her destination. Looking down at the paper in her hand, she read over the font written on it. '_Shibuya Psychic Research Center' , _turning her attention to the address on the paper, she looked back up at the buildings she stood in front of. _It has to be around here somewhere. _She thought as she sighed softly.

Folding the paper into a smaller form, she put it into her coat pocket before continuing to walk down the street. Paying close attention to the building numbers as she walked, she continued down the street for a good amount of time before her eyes lite up in recognition. "Ah!" she voiced as she started towards the building that held the same number as the paper that was now in her pocket. Climbing up the stairs to the upper part of the building, she glanced at the font on the door and smiled softly. _This is it. _She thought, as she knocked slowly on the door.

"Come in" A young voice called from the other side of the door. Pushing down the nervousness she felt, she sighed deeply before turning the door knob and pushing open the door. Walking in, she glanced around the small office building before turning towards the young girl that was staring at her curiously. She offered the petite female a smile "Hi, I'm looking for Kazuya Shibuya" she stated.

The girl frowned before nibbling on her bottom lip in what one could only think of as a nervous manner. "Sorry ma'am but he's out right now..." she replied hesitantly.

Kagome frowned and her brow furrowed. He wasn't here? But he had called her and told her to come to his office because he needed her assistance. Why would he call her if he wasn't going to be here? She had only accepted his request because well, she was bored, but also because she heard of everything this research center does and thought it would be an interesting project to be apart of. But now, she felt oddly disappointed and slightly agitated.

Opening her mouth to voice her displeasure, she stopped as the front door opened. Turning around, she noticed two men walk in. Both men were dressed in black, while one looked young-about the same age as her younger brother. The other, taller, male looked to be in his mid twenties. _Who are these two? _She pondered mentally.

"Ah! Naru! You came back just in time, this lady is here to see you about something!" the girl from the desk voiced.

Kagome's brow furrowed. Naru? She had come to see Kazuya Shibuya not a person named Naru. Shrugging as she looked both men over, she stepped towards them and making her way towards the taller male she bowed to him in greeting. "Hello Mr. Shibuya, my name is Kagome Higurashi." she stated as she looked the male in the eye. However, she was surprised to find the man she was facing before, looking at her with a mixture of shock and amusement.

The girl from the desk was snickering too, she glanced back at the girl in confusion. Seeing her look, the girl quieted her snickering. "T-That isn't Naru. That one is" she stated while pointing towards the younger man. Looking between both males, Kagome felt her face heat up in embarrassment.

"I'm so sorry!" she stated while looking at the younger male "I just thought you looked to young to be the manager of this establishment." she stated again, while apologizing once more.

The younger male, 'Naru', waved her off. "It's fine, I get that a lot" he replied, while looking at her with an stoic expression. "Anyways, you are the miko I called for, correct?" He questioned, without waiting for an answer he walked past her and started towards the door on the far side of the room. "Come with me into my office, I have a new mission that requires your assistance." He stated, without looking back towards her. Stopping at the door, he glanced at the girl that still sat at the desk. "Mai, bring in some tea for us" he instructed before opening the door and entering the room on the other side.

Kagome felt her brow tick in annoyance. He called her out here to help him, he comes in late, and now he is ordering her around and giving her an attitude? _I really wish I had a rosary for him _She thought with a huff, her earlier respect for him was now gone. She sighed softly, she couldn't just leave now. She had already accepted the job. Squaring her shoulders, she ignored the snickering from the young female Mai, and walked to the room that Naru had went into a few moments earlier.

After entering the room, she shut the door behind her and walked towards one of the couches in the middle of the room. Taking a seat, opposite of where Naru sat, Kagome watched the young male as he looked through some files. Feeling her annoyance begin to build, she cleared her throat to gain his attention. Once he looked away from the paperwork and towards her. She leveled a glare at him. "Excuse me Mr. Shibuya, what did you ask me here for?" she questioned, her earlier friendliness was gone and instead replaced with impatience.

Naru put down his papers as a smirk came to his lips. "Ms. Higurashi. It is to my knowledge that you are a full fledged miko, am I correct?" He questioned, Seeing her nod, he continued. "While my team already has a miko, she can only use her powers in certain situations. So more or less, she is useless on the missions we have. This new mission we are taking requires certain _powers _and _knowledge _that I am told you have."

Kagome frowned and her brow furrowed. "What do you mean I have certain powers and knowledge that you will need for this mission? What exactly do you think you will be dealing with?" she questioned.

Without hesitating, he replied "Demons" After his reply a knock sounded on the door, he turned away from her and commanded the person on the other side to enter.

However, Kagome barely acknowledged as Mai came in with the tea, nor did she acknowledge when the girl left the room. She had her mind on other things, like Naru's response. She had not had any contact with demons for the past five years. She had contact with evil spirits and other things that required her powers, but not demons, not since she had returned from the past after defeating Naraku. She had not sensed any either, so she had thought they had become extinct. Her frown deepened as she thought it over, he may be thinking of English term for 'demons' which was evil spirits. Which would explain how he knew of her 'experience' with them, however she hadn't a clue why he would know of the other demon fighting she had done in the past. No one knew of that, except for her family and to her knowledge, they hadn't told a soul.

Her eyes narrowed at the thought. Glaring at him over the table, she frowned. "By 'Demons' I assume you mean evil spirits?" she questioned.

Naru smirked over his tea cup, setting the tea cup down onto it's saucer. He met her gaze with his own. "No. If I meant evil spirits I would have said evil spirits. I mean demons, creatures of dark, the ones that ruled over Japan hundreds of years ago. The beasts of myths. It is to my knowledge you know of them and have dealt with them. Or is my information incorrect?" he questioned with a smirk still upon his lips.

Kagome felt her annoyance begin to build once more, taking in a deep breath to calm herself. She forced herself to smile, and she raised a brow in question as she met the male's gaze. "Who told you I had experience with demons?" she questioned, not bothering to answer his question.

Naru took a sip from his tea cup before putting it back on the saucer. His smirk still in place he replied. "A senile old bird told me" he stated softly.

Kagome felt her jaw clench in annoyance. She automatically knew who he was talking about. Her grandfather never knew how to keep his mouth shut, she really needed to talk to him about his gossip on her next visit to the shrine. She sighed softly "Okay, I do know about these demons you speak of. But any miko, if trained, can deal with them. So if you have one, why do you need me. It certainly must not be for your knowledge since you seem rather knowledgeable already"

"Hn" he replied "As I mentioned before, she is hardly of any use and while we will have others with holy powers accompanying us. We will need your expertise. You will be paid for it." He stated, his tone leaving no room for argument.

Huffing, she relaxed back into her seat. She had already accepted the mission, and though the man in charge got under her skin. She would have to take it, after all- she was to help anyone in need. It was her motto in life, and she had stuck to it, even before discovering her miko powers. She wouldn't back out now, she could deal with this man for a little while. Taking in a deep breath, she met his gaze. "Okay Mr. Shibuya. What are we doing and where do I need to go?" she questioned.

* * *

Kagome sighed softly as she rearranged the items in her bag. She was feeling anxious right now, very anxious and nervous. More so than when she had first accepted this 'job' she was headed to. If she was to be honest with herself, even after accepting the job and hearing the details to it, she didn't believe it. She wasn't one to not believe in mythical creatures or the supernatural, especially after going into the past and dealing with them herself. However, demons in the future wasn't something that she could accept right away. Even with the 'proof' of them for this case, she still found it hard to believe. Probably because she couldn't sense them from her home.

However, now that she was getting closer to destined area, she did sense them. Demons were evident in the approaching area, not one or two of them either. But multiple ones. While they weren't high class demons like Sesshoumaru or even Inuyasha. They were low class demons, which given the number this town seemed to have, made it worse than one or two high class demons. Unlike high class demons, low class ones acted off their instinct. They were like wild animals, just much more dangerous. _But why are they here? _She questioned mentally.

Kagome was pulled from her thoughts as the announcement of her stop sounded through the bus. Closing her bag, she put the strap of the bag onto her shoulder and waited patiently for the bus to come to a stop. She didn't have to wait long, for only a few moments later the bus jerked to a stop and once it was completely stopped Kagome rose from her seat and exited. Stepping off the vehicle and into the fresh air of the country side, Kagome closed her eyes as she took in a deep breath.

_Maybe this is why they are here _She thought as she opened her eyes and glanced around the area. She could understand why the demons were attracted to this area, it was clean-and untouched my pollution. It may have reminded them of the past, when they were able to roam free and when their kind ruled over humans instead of how it was now. Shaking her head to clear her wandering thoughts, she tightened her hold on the strap to her book bag. She couldn't spend time pondering right now, she could figure out how to deal with the demons after she met up with 'Naru' and his group.

'_Now where was I suppose to meet them again?' _She questioned mentally. Taking in a deep breath, she began to release her aura. She had been taught how to do this in the past, and had strengthened it over the past few years. It was still weak to what it could be, but she was improving. Focusing, she continued to stretch her aura out, and when doing so she searched for Naru's aura. His was strong, so it should be easy to figure out where he was. After a few moments of searching, she pulled her aura back in as a smile came to her lips.

She had found him. However He wasn't alone, there were seven others with him. Two of them were the ones that had been in the office when she had met with Naru to discuss the mission. The other five however, were new to her. She didn't think their 'team' would be this large. Shrugging her shoulders she started in the direction that she had sensed him at.

Half an hour later, Kagome sighed in relief when she found herself at the same location Naru and the others were at. Making her way towards where his presence was the strongest. She circled around the building until she found herself at the back of it, she stopped. Glancing around the side of the building, she studied the group that surrounded a van. Naru was there, as were the other two from the office building. Directing her attention onto the others, she frowned as she looked them over. Not counting the three she was familiar with, There were two females and three males. All of them, aside from one, had some sort of spiritual power.

Kagome was brought from her observations of the group as the eldest female of the group began speaking. "Naru when is this new girl going to come? I don't understand why we need her anyways. I mean I am a miko too, I could take care of whatever this problem is by myself" she boasted as she flicked her long auburn hair behind her shoulder.

Instead of being insulted by the woman's words Kagome found slight amusement in them. Along with how the group responded to her words, if Kagome remembered correctly Naru had stated that those in the group, including himself, found their 'miko' to be slightly lacking in some areas. Kagome could sense the female's power, so she knew that she did have it, but it seemed to be attached more to nature.

Kagome shook her head as she watched Naru ignore the female. _Well, at least I wasn't the only one he gives attitude to. _She thought as she continued observing the group. After ignoring the other elder female's ranting, Naru turned his attention towards the other female of the group. This girl reminded Kagome of a Japanese doll. Kagome watched curiously as the two interacted with one another.

"Hara, do you sense anything here?" Naru questioned. Kagome's brow furrowed at the question, why was he asking her that, when he already knew or suspected what was here. Shaking her head, she listened to what the female answered.

The petite girl shook her head "Not really. There is something here, but I can't tell what it is" she replied hesitantly.

Taking this as a cue for her to make her appearance, Kagome left her hiding spot and began walking towards the group. "They are demons" she stated, her voice grabbed the group's attention and they were now staring at her curiously. She nodded in greeting to Naru, a motion which he curtly returned.

He then motioned towards her with his hand as he looked at his companions. "This is Kagome Higurashi, she will be the miko that will be providing assistance for this case"

Turning his attention back towards Kagome, he then pointed to each member as he introduced them to her.

His hand first motioned towards the closest male beside him, a small sized foreign looking man. He had blond hair and blue eyes, his skin was fair in color, which was what gave her the impression that he was a foreigner. He gave her a soft smile and a nod in greeting when Naru introduced him. "This is John Brown, a catholic priest from Australia."

Returning the greeting to Mr. Brown, Kagome's gaze followed Naru's hand as he motioned towards the next male in the group. Aside from Lin, he was the tallest person in the group. He had light brown hair that was pulled back into a ponytail, though his bangs were left out of the ponytail and framed his face. He had light brown eyes that shined with curiosity as he met her own gaze. Naru introduced him next. "This is Houshou Takigawa, he is a part time monk."

Kagome mentally chuckled at that thought. She had never heard of a part time monk before, however before she could dwell on it any longer. Naru turned her attention towards the next in 'line' the elder female who had been previously boasting about not needing another miko in the group. Kagome looked her over curiously, the female radiated confidence. Something that, even if most mikos had, they did now show. This female was casually dressed, she had auburn colored hair and brown eyes. "This" Naru stated "Is Ayako Matsuzaki, the 'miko' I had told you about" he added before sighing and shaking his head.

He then motioned towards the next female. This was the one that reminded her of a Japanese doll. With short black hair and matching black eyes, she was petite in stature and wore a kimono. The girl nodded towards her in greeting, while Naru introduced her. "This is Masako Hara, she is a spirit medium." Kagome nodded to the girl in greeting and then turned her attention towards the next person in line.

A teenage male, who had light black hair and gray eyes. He had glasses on and had a very professional manner about him. This is the one that had no spiritual energy to him. She returned the motion of greeting as Naru introduced this male. "This is Osamu Yasuhara. My assistant." He stated.

Now that the introductions were finished, Naru turned his full attention to Kagome. "You said they were demons, so you can sense them?" he questioned.

Kagome nodded. "Yes, I could sense them even before I arrived." she replied, frowning slightly.

Naru hummed as he glanced around. "How many of them are here?" he questioned.

" A lot. Between 40-50. Maybe more. However, they are low class, which means they aren't the strongest demons. But, what they lack in power they will probably make up with in size." she replied with a sigh "This type of demon usually acts on instinct, which means, they will kill without thought. They move and live off their blood lust, like rabid animals."

Takigawa frowned and spoke for the first time since her arrival. "If there are that many here, and they act in such a fashion, why haven't they attacked yet? Are they like normal spirits, that don't react to strangers at first?" he questioned.

Kagome shook her head. "No, they aren't like that" she replied "Most likely, they are judging how powerful we are. Though they act like rabid animals, that doesn't mean they can't sense spiritual power. Like wild animals, they also try and figure out if their enemy is weak or strong. Who the strongest is, will probably be the one they avoid. Given the numbers, they will most likely attack in groups" she replied.

Naru nodded, a small frown upon his lips. Turning his attention to the group, he motioned towards the small building behind them. "This will be our base, Let's go and discuss our planning for this case, I have the files with information on the case inside." he stated.

The group looked at one another, before nodding and following Naru, Lin and Mai inside. Kagome shivered as the demons auras began to act up. Pulling in her own aura and making it to make herself seem weak, She shook her head and sighed before starting inside. _This should be interesting. _She thought, as she shut the door behind her and followed the others into the main room.

* * *

Kagome awoke with a start, running a hand through her thick locks she glanced around the room in a sleepy daze. She was finding it harder to sleep as the days went on, not because she was in anew place. But because she was restless, the reason for her restlessness was _them. _It had been a week since they had come into this small town, a week since they had started their 'case' and in this week the demons had yet to make an appearance.

But they were still here, and they were starting to get agitated with her and her companions presence. Which meant that they would be attacking soon. In all honesty, she was surprised that they had lasted this long with out making some move. Shaking her head, she rubbed her eyes in a sleepy manner before getting up from her bedding and making her way towards her bag. Now that she was up, there was no way that she would be able to go back to sleep even if she was still extremely tired.

Once at her bag, she opened it and began rummaging through the items inside. After a few moments of doing so, she pulled out a fresh change of clothing, and some other necessities she would need for her morning routine. Closing her bag, she grabbed her clothing and other items, and walked out of the room, and began making her way down the hallway to where the bathroom was located. It wasn't a long walk, but because she had yet to fully awake from her slumbering state of mind, she was finding it to be much longer than it usually was.

Sighing in relief when she finally reached the bathroom, she opened the door and walked inside. Placing her clothing and other items in a small basket to hold them until she was done with her morning routine. She stripped off her soiled clothing and placed them in the dirty clothes hamper. Looking at the almost full basket she frowned, '_I'll have to do laundry today' _She thought as she pulled her hair up into a ponytail.

Grabbing her bathing supplies from the basket, she started towards the shower. As she got closer her brow furrowed as she heard the sound of running water. _Well..that's weird. I'm sure everyone is asleep. Maybe someone left it on last night? _She pondered, also wondering how she could have missed the noise upon entering the bathroom. But there was a lock on the door, so she was sure that if anyone was using it they would have have used the lock. Shrugging her shoulders, she pulled back the shower curtain and her eyes widened in surprise.

She felt her face heat up as she caught the gaze of the startled man in the shower. It seemed as though at that moment, time seemed to still as they each looked at each other. Kagome, for her part, was inwardly panicking she wanted to move and leave but she couldn't, for her body was frozen. It's not like this was her first time seeing a male's nude body, she had healed a lot of men over the past few years. However, this situation was different. As if the trans between them was broken, the realization of this new situation became much more evident in her mind and she did the only thing she thought to do at this moment. She screamed.

Her scream lead to him gaining his senses back and covering his naked form, her body no longer frozen, Kagome grabbed one of the nearby towels and covered herself before dashing into the hallway. Her bathing supplies left forgotten on the floor. Shutting the door loudly behind her, Kagome leaned against the wall of the hallway. Her breathing was shallow as her thoughts caught up with her. Her body still burned in embarrassment, even as the cool air touching her exposed skin. She had never been that embarrassed before, but now she could at least say that she was fully awake. _But I'll never be able to face him again _she thought, her body heating up once more at that thought.

Her thoughts were interrupted as the sound of someone clearing their throat was heard from beside her. Turning her attention in that direction her eyes widened, and she felt her face once again heat up as she met the curious gazes of the rest of the 'group'. While she felt amusement coming from all of them, she also felt annoyance coming from some of them. The main source of it being Naru.

"Why are you screaming this early in the morning, Higurashi? I would also like to ask what you are doing only in a towel, but I believe I would rather not know the answer" Naru questioned, as he looked her over with a skeptical expression.

Before Kagome could answer his question, the door to the bathroom opened to reveal a now fully dressed but slightly wet Takigawa. Kagome didn't need to look at the others to know that their attention was away from her and on Takigawa. However he paid no attention to them and instead look at her. A light blush was on his cheeks as he nodded towards her and cleared his throat. "The bathrooms ready now.." he stated while motioning towards the open door with his hand.

Kagome was sure that, by now, her face was beginning to have a permanent color of red. Getting his hint, Kagome nodded and mumbled a quick thank you before rushing into the bathroom. Closing the door, she leaned against it and could hear as the group began questioning Takigawa on what had happened.

Kagome covered her face with her hands and slid down the door until her bottom touched the cool tile floors of the bathroom. This was just her luck that something of this sort would happen to her, it couldn't have been Mai or one of the other girls that walked in on a male showering. No, it had to be her. But then, if she was being truthful with herself, it was her fault for not noticing the shower running until the last moment and for standing there looking at him for so long. She sighed into her hands as she looked down at the tiled floor through her parted fingers, she had no clue how she was not only going to face Takigawa after this incident, but now the rest of them too.

Sighing once more, she rose from her seated position and locked the door. Removing the towel from her body she put it onto its holder before going towards the shower. There was no point in sitting on the floor dwelling over the event, she could do that as she took a shower. She just knew that she had to prepare herself for the confrontation that was sure to come after she finished and made her way back into the house. _Where they are no doubt waiting to pounce _she thought with a small shake of her head. Turning on the water, she hopped into the shower. _Might as well get this over with._

_

* * *

_

The confrontation hadn't been as bad as she thought it would be, Yes it was very embarrassing but it wasn't that bad. Because thankfully, Takigawa had covered up for her when explaining the situation and the rest of the group, even with the early morning excitement were still tired and half asleep. So they didn't put to much effort into it, though the girls, mainly Ayako, made up for it later when they were more awake.

Looking at the person walking beside her, she felt her face heat up once more. Fortunately or unfortunately depending on how one wanted to look at it, she and Takigawa had been partners for 'patrol' since this mission had started. Naru thought that, since they both possessed similar powers it was best if they stayed together. She didn't object to the idea, because well, anyone who knows or even meets Naru knows its best not to argue with him when he had made up his mind.

Over the week she had gotten to enjoy Takigawa's company. He was a very pleasant companion to have around. Because she had gotten the closest to him, it made the incident this morning that much more embarrassing. It would have been embarrassing no matter who the person was, but the fact that it was her partner made it much more so.

The air around them had been awkward since this morning, and now that it was just the two of them on patrol the awkward feeling seemed to get worse. _But at least he is being nice about the whole event _she thought with some relief. It was true, she thought he would have made at least some remark about it, either earlier or more so now that they were alone. But he hadn't, he was talking to her as he had any other day since they met. So it may have been only her that was feeling awkward about the event. It didn't seem to be that big of a deal to him.

Sighing softly, Kagome glanced towards Takigawa again. Her eyes widened as she met his gaze, blushing she turned her attention down to the dirt path they were walking on. After a few moments of walking together in silence, Kagome tensed and stopped.

Her actions gathered his attention, as he stopped and turned to observe her. "Kagome, what's wrong?" he questioned as he watched her curiously.

Kagome frowned, with narrowed eyes she glanced through the surrounding trees. Her earlier embarrassment and awkward feelings completely forgotten, she made her way towards Takigawa. Once at his side, she got closer to him. "Prepare yourself, they're coming" she whispered as she got into a fighting position.

Nodding, he too got into a fighting position and looked around their surroundings anxiously. "What about Naru and the others?" he questioned.

Kagome closed her eyes for a moment, before opening them again. "There are some heading there too." She stated, with slight worry in her voice. She knew they could probably hold their own against some of the weaker demons, but it was hard to determine how strong the demons making their way towards base were. "We will have to get back there as soon as possible" she added.

Takigawa frowned "How can we warn them about the demons until we get there? no one could sense them but you."

Kagome sighed, she didn't want to do this but she had to. The demons were approaching anyways, even with her aura and powers out to their full extent they wouldn't run away after they have already made their decision and were fueled by their agitation with herself and the rest of the group. "Like this" Kagome whispered before unleashing her aura. It was enough to give a warning to Naru and the others that there was danger approaching them, and she could only hope that they would last on their own or that she and Takigawa could reach them before it was to late.

But she couldn't worry about that now, for only a few seconds after she released her aura. The first demon made its appearance, and it was anything but friendly.

* * *

Kagome winced as she picked up her now fully packed bag. It had been a few days since they had battled with the demons. The battle had been a success for them, however the only one that got away without a scratch was Mai. Everyone else had a nice display of battle wounds, herself included. But the wounds were worth it to know that they had won and the towns people no longer had to live their lives in fear.

After the battle and a day of healing she, Takigawa and John put a barrier around the town so that no other demons would come into it and try and over-rule it again. She had also decided that once getting home, she would look into how the demons made their appearance in the first place. If there was a hole, or something from where they had come from, she wanted to find it. Not only so she could block it but also so she could figure out how to get into the area where they came from. She hoped that maybe, she would be able to find her demon companions. But she knew the possibility of them still being among the living was unlikely, she still wanted to look into it now that she knew demons did still exist.

Shaking her head to clear her wandering thoughts, she arranged her weapons and bag onto her person so they would not aggravate her wounds and walked from the room and out of the house.

After walking out of the house, she smiled in greeting as she noticed the others from the group were standing around their vehicles. _Awe, they didn't have to wait for me_ she thought as her smile widened.

Mai was the first to speak to her. "Kagome are you sure you don't want a ride back?" she questioned.

Kagome nodded "I'm sure. I took the bus here, I can take one back. Besides, It seems like both of your vehicles are rather packed already" she replied softly, l with light amusement lacing her words.

Mai sighed but nodded. "Alright, well thanks for coming with us. You were a lot of help" the younger girl praised with a smile.

Kagome giggled softly, Mai's innocence some what reminded her of Rin. "Thanks Mai" she replied.

She said goodbye to the other members, until she found herself walking towards Takigawa. As she stood in front of him, she offered him a soft smile. Battling together had caused a bond to form between them, and she had to say that through this 'case' he was definitely the one she had gotten closest to, whether it be battling or the shower scene. She felt she had a strong bond with him now, compared to when they first met. It not longer felt like they were strangers.

Though the shower scene still brought up embarrassment, she was starting to get over the event, she was sure his naked form would be burned into her mind for quite some time. Blushing slightly at that thought, she shook her head and glanced towards Takigawa when he cleared his throat. Seeing his smirk of amusement, her blush got darker and she returned his smirk with her own as she pushed down her embarrassment.

"Thanks for being my partner on this mission Takigawa. You did a really good job" she praised.

Takigawa chuckled softly. "As did you Kagome, it was interesting to have you as a partner." he replied "It was also good to have a partner that was actually useful" he murmured, as he motioned towards Ayako with his head. Kagome giggled softly as she noticed the angry expression Ayako gave Takigawa. It was amusing to watch their banter, for they reminded her so much of a brother and sister pair arguing over small things.

Her observations of the two were cut short when Takigawa began talking again. "Are you sure you don't want a ride? I'm sure we can figure something out" he stated, worry evident in his voice.

Kagome waved her hand in dismissal. "No, I'll be fine. Thanks anyways." Glancing down at her watch she mentally cursed, if she didn't hurry she would miss her bus. "I need to go, my bus will be here soon" she added.

Saying a quick goodbye to Takigawa, and saying another goodbye to all the others she began walking in the direction the bus stop would be. She only got a few feet away before she heard her name being called. Turning around, she smiled as she noticed Takigawa waving at her. "See you again Kagome!" he called.

She chuckled softly. "Yeah, I'll see you again. Come by the shrine sometime!" she stated. Seeing his nod, she laughed lightly once again before turning around and once again starting towards the bus stop. While she enjoyed everyone that she had met on this 'adventure' she knew she would miss Takigawa the most. She would definitely look into meeting up with him again. If he didn't come to her shrine, She may just have to check out his band some time. But she knew that even though they were parting from one another now, he would soon become a permanent person in her life.

* * *

A/N(piratekitAG): *** * Dies * * **I think that's the longest thing I've written in awhile. Sorry it jumped around a lot. ^^; It's just this is a one-shot and If I didn't jump around it would kind of go on forever and ever and I don't think you guys would want to read a suuuuper long one-shot. So yeah, hope you all enjoyed this piece, thanks for reading and review please!


End file.
